


Ripped Gowns and Sentry Guns

by I_Otaku



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Baby in a basket story, Bath Time, Canon Typical Violence, Characters to be added, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fathers-daughter relationship, Gen, M/M, Toddler, cuteness, familial relations, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies, This is my first TF2 fic, expect some ooc actions, and phonetically spelled accents/dialouge.</p><p>He looked off into the sunset, enjoying once again another peaceful Saturday off. Picking up his toolbox, the Engineer noticed an odd misbalance of the weight. He changed the way he was holding it, still finding the misbalance. He had prided himself on the skill and perfection of his dispenser, having it's equal distribution and quick availability for placement a matter to boast of. This was unsettling, and the Engineer set the toolbox down onto the ground. Flipping the lid off, Engineer found a shocking discovery. Quickly closing up the box again, he picked up the box in both arms and ran to find the rest of his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys!” Engineer yelled, running towards the other six mercenaries gathered around, many with beverages in hands. Soldier and Spy seemed to be busy elsewhere. 

“Vhat Engineer?” Medic said turning around to face him.

“Make a new sentry ‘r something?” Scout asked, as the engineer had one of his toolboxes in his arms.

“No! B-But I found something in my box.” Engineer replied, lowering his arms and removing the lid from his toolbox.

“What in the bloody-!!!“  
“Are you kidding me-!!“  
"‘Ow did that get in there?!” Demo, Scout and Sniper yelled. Medic, Heavy and Pyro stood stunned and silent, as a small child was laying in the box, wrapped up in a pink blanket. It’s eyes were closed, it’s breathing quiet and brown hair hanging loosely around it’s head.

“I don’t know! I wanted to build a dispenser, but when I opened up the box,” Engineer replied, before thrusting the box towards the other mercenaries, who shriveled away. 

“We can’t possibly keep it,” Sniper said, as Medic lifted the toddler and looked at it suspiciously. The small child wiggled uncomfortably in his arms, before looking up at the doctor and smiling with a quiet giggle. Medic’s eyes went wide and an uncomfortable blush spread across his cheeks.

Demoman, Pyro and Sniper looked at the child over Medic’s shoulders, with confusion and curiosity. Heavy instead walked over to Engineer, and Scout following quickly. Engineer was still holding onto the box, his arms twitching slightly and he shifted his weight between his legs. 

“Do you know where child had come from?” Heavy asked.

“Yeah it had to have come from somewhere.” Scout finished.

“I don’t have the foggiest.” Engineer said nervously, not taking his eyes off Medic and the small child.

“Well it appears the youngling ‘as come with a note.” A french voice came from thin air, as a note mysteriously rose from the box and folded open. Red splotches could be seen on the parchment each man silently recognized as blood. 

 

“Oh great the freakin’ backstabbing scumbag's here.” Scout angrily grumbled, with Spy decloaking and becoming visible. 

“I apologize Dell-or at least if that is your name-for leaving zis child. I know that you all are mercenaries, not caretakers, however this is no normal child. She needs to be protected, and I could no longer do so. I ask you with my last breaths to protect her. For she is-“ Spy suddenly went quiet. “Ze letter ends there.” He said, folding the letter again and dropping it back in the toolbox. 

Pyro looked over at the other group, before quickly snatching the child away from Medic and hugging it, nuzzling his gas mask against the baby's cheek. The child first smiled, before looking up at the masked man, and pouting with small tears in the corner of her eyes. She quietly murmured, making small whimpering noises. 

“Oi Pyro, you’re scaring it.” Demo said, taking the baby from the pyromaniac and looking at it. She looked up at the scotsman, her lip quivering. The man’s eyepatch, heavy scars and fervent stench of alcohol made her more scared, when Sniper finally grabbed her and held her as a child her age should be held.

Sniper removed his orange sunglasses, sliding them into his pocket. He also spat out his cigarette, stepping on it. Medic moved over to the other group.

“Vhat are ve going to do? Ve are not equipped to deal with a child.” He said, as Scout reiterated.

“Yeah we ain’t gonna be able to protect a kid when we ain’t good enough to protect a briefcase.” He said, shifting his weight back and forth constantly in his angst.

The engineer looked down, his brow furrowed and lips pursed. “Fellas, we don’t have much of a choice.” He said. Normally, he and Medic where the voices of reason, but he appeared to be spouting nonsense. Heavy slowly nodded, crossing his meat chunks of arms. 

“Da. We can not let little baby be harmed by little baby BLU men.” He said.

“I suppose Heavy has a point, we don’t know if respawn will work on the child either.” Medic replied, as Sniper walked over to them trying his best to calm down the frightened child.

Carefully, he set the child back into Engineer’s toolbox, relieved to rub his calloused hands in thought. Medic, Scout and Sniper sighed. It wasn’t that many of the men did not want to someday be a father, in fact almost all of them wished to. But except for the extremely inebriated men, they had simply found this discovery unsettling and confusing. 

“Zis child clearly has some enemies, perhaps it will be best to keep it for a few days, before going to a nearby town and asking for it’s owners.” Spy said, taking a long inhalation from his cigarette.

“Her parents.” Sniper replied, flicking the cigarette out of the balaclava clad man’s mouth. “The kid ain’t no animal.” He said. 

“But it ain’t a merc either.” Scout said, "this sure as hell ain’t no place for no kid.” 

The men collectively sighed, unsure of their choice or better judgement in this situation. They had become used to killing, slaughtering, even igniting their enemies. Raising a child would be a drastic change, one none where prepared or readily equipped for.

“Well you can take care of it then.” Spy said, turning invisible and crossing his arms. “I will take no part in is.” Spy gave Sniper a glare, before disappearing.

Pyro and Demo stood, dejected and sad at the apparent shock value of their mugs.  
Engineer, Medic and Sniper turned, heading towards the cafeteria to plan out exactly how their lives would change from that day on. 

“Where is she 'oing to sleep?” Sniper asked, as Medic and Engie took seat at one of the small tables. 

“I would reckon not with you in yer van, or with Medic and his birds.” Engie said.

“Ja! My birds are not acquainted with the smaller of our species.” Medic said, removing his red gloves and placing one hand into the box to comfort the child. The girl smiled, holding on to the man’s hand. 

“I suppose I could make up a crib or something,” The engineer said, removing his helmet and adjusting his goggles.

“I will take care of the child!!” Soldier yelled, Roughly picking up the box and extending it above his helmet clad head. “I will raise it and teach it the beauty of America and it will learn to beat the snot out of communist scum!!” He yelled, beginning to run out of the cafeteria. 

“BONK!!” Scout yelled, smashing his baseball bat against Soldier’s spine, knocking him off balance as the box fell down back into Engineer’s arms who was chasing Soldier.

“I will show you how to break a spine private!” Soldier yelled, running after the young man grabbing the shovel he had kept on his back. The Engineer lifted the child from his tool box, and held it delicately in his arms. She cried, having a bruise forming on her forehead.

“M-Medic!” Engineer said. The Medic sighed, and took the child. 

"I vill go and fix her up.” He walked away, rocking the child.

“You really ‘ould make a good parent Truckie.” Sniper said with a smile. Engineer looked away, putting his helmet back on. 

“Always wanted a kid. Though with a woman I loved and away from the battlefield. I was thinking a little ranch house back home in Texas.” Engineer said, as if daydreaming. Sniper gave engineer a pat on the shoulder, as Medic returned.  
Pyro followed, eager to see his new little friend.

Instead of the red aura which usually followed a Medigun patient, she simply had a small bandage on her forehead. Engineer opened his mouth to ask, as Medic cut him off.

“I am villing to use my gun on us, ve are grown men and used to it. I did not want to test it on a kleines mädchen.” Medic said subconsciously slipping in his german.

The Pyro nodded, making approving mumbles from behind his mask. Being sure to stay a safe distance away however, he watched as the child was passed from man to man, none of them knowing exactly how to hold her correctly. Pyro smiled beneath the mask, and laughed as he felt a sudden urge tug on his mind.

“Mnhmb mnhnr!! (I’ll be right back!!)” He said, before bolting out of the mess hall. In a few moments, Pyro returned with a small plush toy of his balloonicorn and handed it to Sniper for the child. Sniper smiled slightly and handed it to Medic who was holding the child. She happily took the plush, hugging it and cooing.

“Like a little Archimedes.” Medic murmured. 

“I’ll go and start building a crib for the darlin’, and grab Scout. Spy if I see him.” Engineer said, standing up and exiting through the doors. The men looked nervously at the child, scared as the most likely prepared of them had just left. Scout was suddenly shoved through the door, tripping before making his way quickly to the group. 

“What the hell are we gonna do? None of us can raise a child.” He said, pissed at the fact the Engineer had shoved him in here saying something about learning some ‘gosh darned responsibility’.

“We were all children at some point.” Sniper said, rubbing the back of his neck. “We just gotta remember how we were taken care of by our parents.” He said, digging deep into his memories. 

“Raising baby shall be like crushing BLU baby man head.” Heavy said as he pushed the doors open and joined the men. 

“What kinda analagy is that?” Scout said confused.

“The word you are looking for is analogy, and I ‘ave no idea.” Spy said as he materialized into the conversation. Walking to Medic, he extended his arm and carefully took the baby, before holding it in the perfect way and gently rubbing her back.

The child calmed, and quickly fell asleep. Spy quietly hummed to himself, until he was certain the child was not going to wake up anytime soon. Then he spoke just above a whisper. “Basic knowledge is what we ‘ave to go on, and my skills. I assume ze laborer 'as gone to build a crib?” 

Medic nodded.

“Well then we must ensure food for her,” Spy said, enunciating ‘her’ while making eye contact with Sniper, “and then I suppose we must give her a name."

“Light Weapons Guy.” Heavy said.  
“Scout Jr.” Scout said with a shit eating grin.  
Pyro mumbled a confused sound, and Medic and Sniper simply shrugged their shoulders.

Spy rolled his eyes at the sound of his comrades suggestions. "Emeline?"

Many of the men nodded, as they had no better suggestion. The child burbled, woke up and then gently pulled on the Spy’s suit jacket. 

“Seems the kid likes it.” Scout said, flicking the brim of his hat. 

Heavy nodded, clasping Medic’s shoulder. “Spy makes good father.”

“Ja.” Medic replied watching Spy as he seemed to calm down Emeline. Spy looked up, making eye contact with the Sniper as the bushman watched with a degree of smugness and happiness visible on his mug. Spy looked away, feeling heat creep up on his cheeks, when Emeline dropped her toy. Quickly, Pyro had managed to dart over and slip the toy back into Spy’s hand. 

The two exchanged grateful nods when the baby began to burble sadly. Her eyes began to water and Emeline was making distressed noises. Gently, Spy listened to her, and then looked up to the Medic. 

“Doctor, Scout,” He said, as he gently handed the child to Heavy, who looked down at it with slight fear. “Do we have any milk or soft fruits? I believe she is hungry.”

The doctor nodded, and turned to Scout who was already running towards one of the base’s fridges. “I got it, I got it, I got it.” He said. Spy then went and took a seat on another one of the tables nearby the Sniper. 

“So what was that about not taking part?” The Aussie said teasingly. 

“Without me, zat child would be as good as dead.” The frenchman replied, refusing to look at Sniper. The two instead looked over at the Heavy and Medic, trying to keep the child calm, with Demoman and Soldier standing behind.

“Oi, Demo.” Sniper called out. 

“Aye?” He responded.

“I think it’d be best if ye didn’t be round the kid as long as yer rum stench is as strong as it is.” Sniper said. “Same for anyone wanting a smoke.” He said. Quickly, Scout returned with glass bottles of milk, and bananas. 

“Don’t ask me where I found the fruit, I didn’t even think I’d find drinkable milk.” Scout said. 

"Thanks mate." Sniper said to the lad. Quietly, the man stood up and unsheathed his kukri, slicing a banana into small chunks. He then flattened the chunks into a kind of paste on the peel, and piled a small amount onto his finger. Carefully, Sniper extended his finger towards the child, who cautiously sucked the paste off his finger. 

"That'll be a fair call." Demo said back watching the men learn somewhat how to parent. "I'll go easy for a bit and come back later." The Scotsman called out, exiting. “Ehh, I’ll try goin’ easy!” He said afterwards with a hearty laugh.

Scout debated following after the cyclops, when he was pulled down into sitting beside heavy, suddenly finding the baby in his arms.

"Hey what the hell?!" He said in confusion.  
"Somebody else take the thing!" Being the youngest of his eight brothers, Scout was in no ready situation to take care of or watch over a child.

"It's about time the ankle biter learned some responsibility." Sniper said with a laugh. Scout threw a dirty glare at the bushman, his arms fidgeting and constantly adjusting as the child moved.

"I-It's moving its moving- somebody else take it!" He said loudly. 

"It is a child Scout, not some kind of cleaning duty you can skip out on." Spy said, enjoying watching the usually boastful boy now brought down to an uncomfortable and confused wreck. 

"I will show you how to hold a child!!" Soldier yelled, as the aforementioned girl started to cry. 

"Soldier!" Medic said hushed. 

"Woah woah kid- lets calm down now..." Scout said, pressing her against his chest and gently moving back and forth. "I remember mom doin' something like this..." He murmured, as she quieted down. "You thirsty?" He said quietly, grabbing a bottle of milk and carefully pouring some into Emeline's mouth. 

Most of the liquid didn't make it into the girls mouth, as Scouts whole body seemed to shake with anxiety at holding a child but he continued. A small milk spot started growing on his shirt, but eventually the baby was content. Scout set the bottle down on the table, and looked up, remembering he was surrounded by the other mercenaries. 

"Pretty good for an ankle biter."  
"Not bad at all."  
"That is how you feed a child!"  
"Da."

Scout quickly stood and released the child into Snipers arms before sprinting out of the mess hall.

Sniper struggled to hold the child properly, holding her like one would hold a briefcase on their forearms. "'Oi!!" Sniper half yelled before biting his tongue. "Spook come take the kid." He said as Spy stubbornly abided. 

With Emeline laying against his shoulder, Spy checked his watch. "Engineer should be done. Children need zeir sleep." He said, as Medic carefully took the girl. "Go and check. I suppose she can sleep in 'is area." He said before turning and walking towards the exit. Sniper nodded, and started following after. 

Medic, Heavy, Pyro and Soldier watched confused as they exited. The door closed, the two men now in the hallway. 

"Not going to cloak as usual?" Sniper asked with a sly grin.

"Non. The idiots will most likely come to me needing guidance, this will just make things simpler." He replied, reaching into his breast pocket and removing the disguise case, before taking out a cigarette. He gently extended it to the Sniper as well, who happily took one. 

The duo leaned in close, as Spy lit the two cigarettes. Each took a deep inhale, followed by a sigh. Sniper however slightly crinkled his nose, unused to the taste of- berry? Berry cigs? What a weirdo. Sniper quickly shrugged it off, blowing out some smoke. "What a night, eh Spook?"

"Oui bushman. Quite ze samedi." He said back. 

Back in the cafeteria however, the remaining men had begun moving to Engineer's workshop. Usually, they did not bother the man in his room, finding it better to keep any body parts where they belong rather than lose them. Carefully, Medic walked into the Engineers workshop holding Emeline-who held onto the balloonicorn plush.

“Engineer, have you built something for ze mädchen?” He asked as he turned the corner into the Engineer’s main area.

“Yup!” He replied, brushing off what only could be described as a crib made from metal and sentry parts. Inside, it had a pillow from the Engineer’s bed as a mattress, a smaller pillow, and the pink blanket from her discovery box. “I know it ain’t much, but I ain’t made a crib before. Have we decided what we’re gonna name her?” 

“Emeline.” Heavy said, “It is small and cute like girl is."

The Engineer carefully took Emeline, laying the drowsy baby in the crib with her plush. She looked up at the men who all looked back down at her. She smiled, and hugged her plush.

The men all blushed, eyes going wide. “Now that is the pride of America.” Soldier murmured. The Soldier then stood up straight, and made his way out of the room, embarrassed by the fact a child had made him blush. Pyro pressed his hands against his mask, the other men seeing his blush through his mask. “Mhmnrh mhm! (So cute!)” 

“Ja Pyro.” The Medic replied, and then yawned. “I had best go to bed, Sunday i vill research what exactly ve vill need.” Heavy nodded, and walked out alongside Medic. 

“Pyro, I’ll take care of her. You can go to bed.” Engie said with a chuckle. He took off his helmet, and sat beside the crib. Pyro responded with a sad mumble, but left shortly afterwards. “Hello little one.” Engineer said, looking down at Emeline. She looked up at him, her eyes half opened. “Do you need a lullaby?” He said quietly.

The girl opened her eyes wider, and made incoherent noises to the man. Engineer smiled, reaching nearby and grabbing his guitar. Removing his yellow glove, he strummed lightly on the strings. “My momma sang this one to me when I was a kid. Not exactly my style of music, but It’s nice.” He said with a chuckle. 

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Black and bays, dapples and grays,  
All the pretty little horses.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.” 

His voice drifted, filling the room with calming and soothing peace. Emeline closed her little eyes, letting her tiny arms fall limp. Quietly decresendoing, his voice eventually mellowed down to nothing more than a quiet hum. His fingers progressively lightened on the strings, until he pulled away listening only to Emeline’s quiet breathing. “Goodnight little one.” He whispered to himself, before rubbing his palm against his face. “What are we gonna do…”


	2. Chapter 2

The Engineer woke up with a jolt, before he slammed his trusty helmet back down on his head. Quickly, he stood up from his seat and looked into the crib. With a gasp, he discovered it empty. He slid on his glove, before sprinting out of his workshop. Heavy’s room was closest, and Engie burst through the door. He looked around frantically, before deciding to just run back to the cafeteria in hopes of finding somebody. His rope attached to his hip and various side attachments jangled, clinking as the short man ran. 

The Engineer burst into the room, breathing heavily with his chest heaving. Heavy, Sniper and Scout looked up at the man all with varying degrees of confusion.

“What hard hat?” Scout said, in the middle of eating a sandwich, before he quickly ran his hand through his hair.

Dell scanned the room—breath hitched in his throat—when Medic rounded the corner holding Emeline. Engineer exhaled and practically melted onto the nearest table. Heavy and Sniper exchanged laughs, finding the Engineer’s display both funny and rather quaint.

The Medic slightly chuckled, carefully bouncing the child. “Yer round ain’t for a while.” Sniper said, removing his hat. “We decided to spread around some responsibility.”

“Da. When it vas Heavy’s turn, Heavy went into Engineer’s room and found baby crying.” 

“Really?” The Engineer replied, “Thought after the second time…”

“You spent enough time awake last night. Thought we would let ya sleep.” Scout said with a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks." Engineer said, tilting his helmet. Heavy nodded, and watched as Medic sat Emeline on his knee, holding her sides. 

"Dis is longest time Heavy has seen doktor without gloves." He said patting Medic's shoulder with a smile. Medic chuckled, but looked up at the Russian. 

 

"I vas thinking." He said. 

"Congratulations." Scout mumbled. Sniper kicked the boy in the leg. "Hey!"

"About vhat I read in my medical journals, zhat is.” Medic replied, returning his troubled gaze to the girl. “She seems to be between two and three. Old enough to function slightly on her own, but still needs attention.” Emeline turned and looked up at the doctor, curious. “Her brain functions seem normal for her age, just very withdrawn. The lack of speech could be attributed to ze witnessing of a traumatic event..."

Emeline took this chance to look up at the Medic, finding a particular interest in his glasses and funny coat. She turned her head, looking upon the wide Russian man, seeing his very blocky face and wide shoulders, she waved her hand slightly at him.

Heavy smiled, and waved back. Emeline grinned brightly, and happily bounced on Medic’s leg. She started burbling again, and puckered out her lip. A soft thud could be heard, followed quickly by Emeline. 

“D-D… da…Dada….” She babbled, pointing at Heavy. Heavy’s eyes widened, and heat crossed over his cheeks. The entire cafeteria filled with either laughs, or ‘aww’, specifically the muffled giggling coming from Medic, behind his bottom lip.

“Ah! I knew she was capable of speech! She seems to be projecting the idea of a father being ze more masculine of figures in her invironment I should reco-“ He said, when he found Emeline turning and pointing at him instead.

“Mama!” She said louder with a giggle. Then it was Medic’s turn to blush, and the cafeteria filled with twice the laughter.

Pyro ran over, and pointed to his mask. Emeline looked up at the figure, and tilted her head. Pyro continued pointing and mumbling.

The girl simply looked up at the pyromaniac, seeming to be unable to distinguish which gender Pyro was. However, after finding the men around happy with her naming of them, Emeline wiggled around to face the Sniper.

"D-dada." She said to Sniper. 

The Aussie grinned and tipped his hat at the girl. "Good job kid." 

"What are you idiots doing now?" Spy asked as he walked into the mess hall. 

"The kid's talking." Sniper replied, patting the seat next to him. 

"'at do you mean?" Spy replied, taking his seat and finding Medic and Heavy with red faces. 

Sniper quickly reached over the table, picking up Emeline and gently setting her on the table. She looked around, examining all of the men around her. "She called Heavy and I dada, and Medic mama." He said with a smile, and a turn to Spy. 

"How quaint. Any names for ze others?" Spy asked. 

"She didnt know what to call Pyro, and as you can see Truckie fell asleep." Sniper motioned behind him. 

Indeed, Engineer had fallen asleep, goggles and hat tilted, and arms seemingly thrown loosely down onto the table. "He practically blacked out a little while ago."

"The man could use some good rest." Spy muttered, before returning focus to the child. She looked around at all the men, seeing the varying shades of red and feeling comforted. Each man's exaggerated features, odd body shapes and intriguing facial features did not seem to bother her. After a moment, the two locked eyes, and Emeline smiled brightly.

“Mama!” She said loudly, wiggling her arms towards Spy. Spy leaned back, his eyes going momentarily wide. Sniper covered his mouth with his hand, laughing with his face turning pink.

Swallowing his pride, Spy quickly picked up the girl and turned away from the others to cover his blush. Heavy shook his head, and hooked his arm around Medic’s. “Eme is adorable baby.”

“J-Ja…” Medic murmured.

Sniper released his hand from his mouth, and smiled at Pyro. Pyro had intertwined his fingers and pressed his hands to the cheek of his mask. Quietly, Spy set the little girl down onto the table, who then looked at Scout. She burbled, making apparent nonsense.

“Nah kid, say ‘Big brudda.’” Scout said, pointing to himself with his bound hand. “I ain’t no dad, I’ll be the cool big brudda.” 

“Bi… Br-Bruah!” Emeline said with a happy hand clap.

“Good job kid!” Scout said with a grin, sticking out his hand for a high five. The little girl happily replied with a hand up against the Scout’s.When he tried to pull away though, she grabbed onto his bandages and looked at them.

“Quite ze curious little one. And watch out, don’t give her your atrocious accent.” Spy said with a slight chuckle. After a moment, Scout eventually gave up any hope of retrieving his hand and laid it down on the table in front of Emeline. She gently pulled on the bandages, curious as to why her new sibling had wrapped things around his hand.

“Yer one to talk Spook.” Sniper replied, nudging the frenchman with his elbow. The men all looked around, and eventually to the Engineer before laughing. They all had preposterous accents, it was now just a matter of time before they found out which preposterous accent wore off onto the girl.

“I believe now is the best time to discuss vhat ve are going to do tomorrow. It vill be our first day back at var.” Medic said, retrieving his gloves from his coat pocket and sliding them back on. “Ve can’t let the kleiner be in this.”

The men nodded in agreement, but each held varying degrees of thought as to how this would happen. “‘owever, We can’t let anyone stay behind zat could turn the tides of battle.” Spy said, “But as well it depends on who iz chosen.” He finished. 

“Well first we need to figa out who can stay.” Sniper said, “I say definitely not any of the defensive classes.” Heavy nodded, as he was quite possibly one of the most common and trustworthy classes in battle. The drunken scotsman would be no use in taking care of the child, and Engineer was an extremely necessary role in the men’s battles.

“Medic and Soldier would definitely be screwin’ us over if they didn’t go.” Scout said, watching Emeline pull and tug at his bandages.

That left the Pyro, Sniper, Spy and Scout. The classes already drafted looked at those who had not been, and began making mental notes as to who would be the most useful or useless. 

“‘ere.” Sniper said, pulling a notepad out from his jacket and a pen. He listed the classes that had not been selected on separate pages, and on his page he wrote ’17’. “I got seventeen kills on Friday.” He passed the note pad to Spy, who wrote his kill count on the next page, who then passed it to Pyro, who eventually sat the pad beside Scout. Shakily—using his non dominant hand, as Emeline was toying with his dominant—Scout scribbled down his number. The note pad was tossed back to Sniper, who looked over them all.

“Spy, looks like you’ll be babysitting.” Sniper said, closing the booklet. All the men nodded, as Spy seemed to look down with a more thoughtful appearance than the others. Suddenly, the Engineer lifted his head from the table, and slowly adjusted his helmet and goggles. 

“What’d I miss fellas?” He muttered, standing and walking over to Scout. Scout looked up at Engineer.

“Nothin’ much hard hat. Scumbag’ll be keeping’ an eye on the kid tomorrow.” Scout replied, eventually finding his hand released and sliding on his hat and headset. Engineer sat beside the Bostonian, as Spy checked his invisiwatch. 

“I’ll be going gentlemen.” He said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. Sniper watched, as his stomach rumbled loudly. 

“Guess I’ll be following the Spook.” He said, scratching the back of his neck and following the Spy. Quickly and quietly, Sniper closed the door behind himself as he entered the kitchen. 

“What the ‘ell was that about, Spook?” Sniper asked, as Spy opened the refrigerator with his back to the man.

“Je ne sais pas quoi vous êtes parles sur.” Spy muttered in french, rummaging through the fridge. Sniper grabbed the man by the back of his suit jacket, and turned him around. 

“I know for a fact you had more kills than Scout, be lucky I didn’t call you out on it.” Sniper said with a serious stare in Spy’s eyes. “I saw twice as many back stabs from you on Friday 's usual."

"Good observations." Spy replied, looking into Sniper's eyes and seeing worry of all emotions. It made the frenchman chuckle.

"Look- Lying about your palette is one thing, but you had better expect people will start casting doubt if you lie 'bout your kill count.” Sniper said, reaching into Spy’s jacket outer breast pocket, and partially pulling out a baby blue handkerchief.

“Itz not like they will try and kill me unprovoked. I wanted 'ome time with my own bushman. And now, ze child." Spy responded, realizing how close the Sniper had pulled him. "But let them wonder. I 'aven’t traded patterns with Lucas for nothing.” Spy said smiling, leaning in closer and ever so carefully running the bridge of his nose against Sniper’s neck and stubbled chin. The Australian blushed, and slowly pushed away from Spy.

“Lucien you Bloody wanka…" He said, pulling the brim of his hat down to try and cover his face. Spy chuckled, and tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket when Sniper’s stomach rumbled again. The two men looked at each other, and laughed.

 

Back in the main area, Pyro had taken his turn to set Emeline on his lap, and Engineer had begun feeding her. The usually insane man with a flamethrower was now giggling through is mask, and having the time of his life watching over the little girl. 

“Pyro, C’mon fella I gotta make sure she eats and gets her milk.” Engineer said, as Pyro was bouncing the girl as she giggled and became fond of the pyromaniac.

The Engineer had finally managed to gently pinch Emeline’s cheeks, spooning the mashed foods into her mouth as he had been instructed by the Medic.

The men by no means were educated in the ways of childcare, or very well educated in many ways at all. Pyro’s past unknown, Demo’s demolition ‘training', hell even Heavy’s apparent PhD’s in Russian literature quite blatantly showed that there were gaps between each’s education levels. Even though, almost all of the men had decided to try and improve their skills for the sake of their new little friend.

As the day went on, Emeline spent time playing with Pyro, learning a little from Spy, and about half of the way through she ended up in the Australians care. Sniper was handed Emeline by Spy—who winked subtly—and he gently held her against his chest. “ ‘e seems tired. Per'aps it iz nap time.” Spy said quietly, patting Sniper’s shoulder. Sniper took her, and quickly went to one of his nests nearby the battlefield. 

There was a slow breeze in the summer air, as Emeline’s pink simple dress swayed and she laid against Sniper. The little girl looked up at the assassin, who looked back down at her. He saw Emeline's big brown eyes, twinkling with flecks of hazel and seemingly gold. His own pale blue eyes seemed to watch her with envy, and copious amounts of worry. 

"Jeez kid, whats your deal..." Sniper grumbled. She smiled back, and nuzzled her cheek against Sniper's leather jacket. He carefully held her in one arm, and climbed the ladder to his nest with his other. This was by far one of the Australian’s favorites, high up in the sky, quiet, and well positioned. Upon successful entry, Sniper sat her down on a few spare blankets he kept for when he came up to rest, away from any possibility of Scout drawing on his face in permanent marker. He sat across from the girl on a stack of boxes of ammunition, keeping a stern eye on her as she closed her little eyes and fell asleep.

“This ain’t too bad.” He said to himself quietly. Emeline seemed to be a quiet child, making noises instead of outright screaming and crying. As well, she could—in her own way—tell when she needed a change. It was almost as if she had some kind of kindness for the trained murderers. Although, Sniper had to admit that it would not be a wise idea to be left alone with the girl, as putting a large rifle to his ear and firing in rapid concession had left him all but legally deaf. Even wen he would swap shoulders, the ringing would never stop cascading through his cranium.

With a nod and tilt of his hat, Sniper as well laid back and closed his eyes. 

He awoke what he could tell, about an hour later. Flicking up the brim of his hat, he saw Emeline still asleep. He stood, stretched, and walked over grateful the girl had not needed him in his rest. Sniper sat in front of the girl, and gently poked her in her stomach. “Time to get up. Soldier’s gonna be takin’ care of ya fer a bit.” Thinking further about what he said, the time could have already passed into the helmet’s watch time. “Come on now.” He said to Emeline again.

The girl opened her eyes, and grabbed onto Sniper’s glove-clad hand. “There ya go.” He muttered, picking her up and moving, positioning himself to go back down the ladder. Stepping down to the third rung from the top, Sniper only made it two rungs down. Hearing an odd sound, he looked under the small Sniper's nest, finding a bird nest and an agitated mother bird. From what he could guess it was not a very polite bird, as it seemed to hiss at him. Suddenly, it lunged at him through the ladder rungs, aiming to rip out his stomach.

 

“P-Piss!” He yelled, leaning backwards and losing his one handed grip on the metal bars. Quickly, Sniper turned his head—losing his grasp on the child when trying to swat at the avian—both grateful and exasperated with his choice of nest for the afternoon. He saw the small figurine-sized man with a helmet, which he immediately recognized as the Soldier.

“Soldier!!!”He screamed, as both he and the girl were getting closer to the ground. In response, the man looked up, quickly pulling out his rocket launcher. He jumped and deployed a rocket straight into the ground, propelling himself up and as carefully as possible catching the child before deploying his B.A.S.E jumper. He hovered slightly, watching as the Australian plummeted. 

“Maybe next time try being American!” Soldier yelled, as Sniper’s body hit the ground.

“No point in calling Medic.” The jingoist muttered angrily, landing and walking back into the base, not bothering to look at what remained of the man who had hit the ground going nearly terminal velocity. Soldier walked through the building—holding back the urge to carry Emeline the way he would carry his Black box—passing by respawn and finding Sniper back in good health. Soldier nodded at the Aussie, who replied with a wave before running out to grab the hat he had lost in the fall.

 

Soldier was thankfully, given the smallest slot of responsibility, as the other mercenaries had agreed that he and Demo were quite possibly the worst all around in ability to watch over a child. However, the man had demanded that he had some time, and was thus given some. He sat the child in one of the chairs in the small lounge-like area kept in the back of the base. The man then took a seat next to her, closely examining her as she seemed to be doing to him.

“You will call me Lieutenant.” He said, pointing his finger sternly.

“Luenend.” She replied with a cute face, trying to seem stern and steely. The man responded with a hurrah. 

“Yes! You deserve a medal!” He said, taking one of the smaller ‘medals' from his shirt and sticking it to Emeline’s dress. She responded with tiny cheers, smiling at the man. She found his loud and rambunctious personality interesting, such like one would find silly cartoons. He was loud, expressive, and all around fascinating. Emeline enjoyed the moments she shared with the strange man, before being lifted by the blocky man once again. 

“Soldier.” Heavy said in his thick accent, as he lifted Emeline.

“Heavy.” Soldier responded, with a salute. Heavy slightly chuckled, and ducked down as he exited the lounge. He carried the child in his large hands, and looked down at her curiously. 

“Hello Eme.” Heavy said to her.

“Dada!” She responded happily. Heavy coughed nervously, before responding.

“D-da…”


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy scoffed, trying to seem burly and aloof. "Does Eme want to learn to read?” He asked, taking it upon himself to teach the girl the values of literacy. That was one of the reasons Heavy had been given two shifts, a shorter morning one and longer afternoon one. 

“Ya!” She said happily, quickly picking up on some of the points of speech she had heard from the men.

The pair arrived in one of the hallways of the base, nearby the intelligence. Heavy’s room being closest to the Engineer’s resulted in many of the Russian’s headaches, with the Texan working long and loud almost all hours of the day when not in battle. 

From there, Spy, Heavy and Engie had determined there would need to be a place for the little one to learn. Spy suggested one of the unused storage rooms, where the aforementioned Heavy Weapons Guy had managed to move any boxes out of the way. The Engineer had relinquished one of his chalkboards and wheeled it into the room with a pat and lopsided grin.

Heavy walked into the room, setting Emeline down onto the makeshift desk, and stood in front of the blackboard. In is neatest scrawl, Heavy wrote out the Upper and Lowercase letters of the alphabet. 

“A.” Heavy said, pointing to the letter ‘A.’

“Ay.” Emeline said in reply.

“A is for army.” Heavy repeated.

“a is fo ahmy.” Emeline mirrored.

Heavy smiled, and continued. 

“B.” He said. The two went on, getting to the letter N when the medic popped his head in.

“Ja.” He said with a happy smile, stepping inside and pulling up a box beside Emeline to sit upon. 

“Mama!” Emeline said, turning to Medic and losing focus from the Russian man.

 

“Remember Eme? M is for Medic.” Heavy said, walking over and patting Emeline’s head gently.

“M is fo Me-ik!” Emeline said loudly.

“Ja! I am Medic.” Medic said slowly, pointing to his chest.

“Me-ik. an Hevy.” She said pointing to Heavy.

The two men smiled proudly, as Medic picked up Emeline and gently poked her cheek. “You are adorable.” He said in his ‘baby voice.’ Emeline giggled, and hugged Medic’s head.

Heavy felt the heat spread across his cheeks once again, and he quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around Medic’s waist.

“Doktor is good with little Eme.” Heavy said, resting his head on the german’s shoulder.

“I alvays vanted a little girl.” Medic replied softly, extending his hand for Emeline to examine and compare the size to her own. 

“Now we have leetle girl.” Heavy said with a grin. The Medic chuckled, and nuzzled his head against Heavy’s. 

“Ja.” Medic responded quietly. “Emeline, und my Heavy.” Medic said, turning his head and rubbing is stubbled Jaw against Heavy’s. 

 

When the two men had finished, and finished teaching Emeline her alphabet, the little girl yawned.

“Bed time?” Medic asked, as Heavy picked up Emeline and looked at her nervously. She was so small, even compared to Medic—a full grown man—Heavy seemed to be a tower of human muscle. Heavy often times had discovered one of his hands were bigger the Medic’s head. He was very very careful with his little friend, feeling as though with one muscle twitch he could endanger this small bundle of joy.

“Misha.” Medic said, setting his hand on the mans bicep. “You make a great teacher. I know you vill make a great parent as vell.”

Heavy’s face lit up, a smile dancing across his lips. “Danke Doctor.” He said quietly, walking with the man back to the Engineer’s workshop. Medic pulled the door open for Heavy to duck into, as the Russian called out for the Engineer.

“Engineer, we have Eme.” 

“Heya slim, thanks for droppin’ off the littl'un.” Engineer replied, rushing over and wiping his hands on a rag. He took Emeline, and sat her up in his arms. She looked first at Engineer's extended jaw, before turning back to face Heavy and Medic. 

"Ah," Medic said, stepping closer to the girl. "I think zat should be all healed up." He said quieter, carefully grabbing the edge of the bandage on Emelines forehead. Gingerly, he peeled off the bandage and stuffed it into his pocket, making a mental note to throw it away later. Delicately yet swiftly, Engineer moved Emeline into her crib. 

 

She looked up at the men, curious as to how they had been there both today, and the day before. She wondered if they would be there tomorrow as well. Engineer set the balloonicorn plush back into the crib beside the girl, who happily grabbed it. With little more thought, Emeline quickly closed her eyes for the night. 

The three men stood, each taking their eyes off of the child after a good long time had elapsed. Heavy was the first one to speak. 

"Da. Heavy will be going. Doktor?" He said, motioning to the door as if to ask for his company. Medic nodded. 

"Engineer, Ve never really said that ve appreciate your taking of ze night shift." He said in his half german. 

"Not a problem fellas. Y'all can go on and get yer rest. I got Emmy." He said with a smile. 

The duo nodded, and left for the night. The Engineer walked over, and sat a closed bottle of milk nearby before sitting next to the crib. He could hear Emeline's quiet breathing, and little movement in the sheets. 

 

For the first time in her little life, Emeline had a dream. She by no means could comprehend it or understand it, but it felt so real. She was herself, but being carried by a man she did not remember. They seemed to be running, and loud noises hurt her ears. There was a funny looking emblem on the mans jacket as well, and he continuously checked behind himself. This was actually a memory. One which had wormed its way out of Emeline's conscious but had left an imprint before leaving. 

As suddenly as it had come, the dream had vanished. Emeline awoke with a sniffle, and tears on the edges of her confused and scared eyes. 

"Hey Emmy, its alright...." Engineer cooed, reaching down and picking her up. In real time, it had been close to three hours, Engineer had fallen asleep but woken back up at the start of Emeline's distress. He held as best he could in his drowsy state, taking the bottle he had left by his chair. It had been placed on a heating pad, on a low function as to warm up the milk. 

He gingerly gave her the milk, and cradled her. She found the comfort in the Engineer as if it was the best thing in the world. 

"Dada..." She mumbled, finding Engineer to be the best candidate for the title. Yes, there was the tall one with the funny face mark, and the one with the blocky head now known as 'Hevy,' but this man was the most deserving of the title. He was warm, caring, everything Emeline could assume a father should be. 

"Thats me Emmy." Engineer responded, sleepily keeping his arms around her. 

He slowly took his seat, Emeline laying on his chest. They slept peacefully through the night. 

 

It was close to five o'clock when Spy had knocked on the door to Engineer's workshop. He woke quickly, standing and going to the door with Emeline asleep in his arm. 

"Oh, howdy spy." Engineer mumbled, rubbing his eye. 

"Good morning. I thought I would come and take ze child. Give you some time to prepare, oui?" Spy said, motioning to the Engineer's drowsy appearance. 

"Thank you kindly. Here she is." Engineer responded, passing the sleeping girl to Spy. 

Sharing nods, Dell returned to his workshop for a shower and quick test of his sentries, while Spy made his way to the makeshift classroom. Spy sat Emeline in her chair, and stood beside her. 

“It will be just the two of us. Perhaps some mathematics?” Spy asked, looking down at Emeline who looked up at him, her eyes practically closed. 

"Mmm... Why don't we learn how to walk instead." Spy said, careful to close the door as the time was slowly being to tick forward. 

RED and BLU had agreed to simple terms; weekdays, starting at six thirty in the morning, and often going late times into the night. Hopefully, the BLU team would not notice their enemies lack of Spies on this day. 

Returning to the girl, Spy picked her up and set her carefully down onto the ground. She looked up at Spy, more awake and more confused. Gently, Spy grabbed her small hands and helped her onto her feet. She clutched the mans slender fingers, wobbly standing. She looked up at the Spy, seeing his smile and smiling back. Carefully, she took a step outward, and quickly looked back at Spy again. Spy's smile remained, and Emeline giggled before carefully taking another. 

"Bon travail mon petite!" Spy said, quickly picking her up and setting her on his hip. She laughed and clapped her hands, before hugging what she could of Spy. Spy blushed slightly, and hugged her back. "Can you say 'Spy'?" Spy asked. 

"S-Spi." She replied, focusing and seemingly using unknown parts of her voice. 

"Bon. Bon travail." He grinned, "I am Spy." 

"Spy." She said more definitely this time. "Spy, Hevy, me-ik, daddy." She said with a smile. 

"Oui." Spy said in return, Emeline's smile pulling on his heart strings. Suddenly, the ground beneath Spy's feet shook and rumbled, before quickly settling. "Zat idiot, rocket jumping straight into battle..." 

Emeline however acted differently, clutching onto Spy's suit jacket and quietly murmuring. "You do not like loud noises?"

Emeline shook her little head. "Oh, don't worry mon petite. I will protect you." He said, covering the top of Emeline's forehead with his hand. She looked up at Spy's hand, and seemed to calm down. Pursing her lips, the little girl looked for the right words. 

"Thank you." Spy said, trying to put words to it. 

"Tank yew." She copied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length, just really wanted to get out this chapter. I'll make up for the length with the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, RED Scout slid the blue briefcase onto the latch just above his back collar, and took a sip on his bonk soda. He took off, blurring through the confused BLU Demoman and Soldier with cheers. With a double jump here and there, the boy managed to cascade across the map in half the time it would have taken a Heavy and pocket Medic.

"I got it I got it I got it!" He cheered running into RED's own briefcase room before sliding the case along the desk into the capture zone. 

"Nice one Scout," The Engineer said, lifting his eyes from the dispenser he was building. 

"Yeah, I'm awesome!!" Scout yelled, taunting before running out of the room. Hopefully, to get Sniped by the BLU's Sniper and be taught a lesson on modesty. The Engineer sighed, and returned to his work. 

Scout ran, up through the halls of the building and out back into the open. Dodging grenades and rockets, he passed by the Heavy and Medic duo with a nod. The Heavy and Medic pair was trying to force their way closer to BLU's spawn. With support from the Sniper, they were just barely able to defend themselves. Soldier and Pyro seemed to be in ground level skirmishes, and the Demoman was currently more a Demoknight and going after BLU's Scout and Pyro. With a bloody explosion and loud saxophone tune, Heavy's body fell to the ground. 

"Medic!" The RED Sniper yelled, to try and pull the doctor out from BLU's line of fire. However, another shot rang out and the Medic went down. Frantically, Sniper moved his rifle and scanned the battlefield, trying to find where the Sniper could have found such a perfect nest. For a split second he felt his stomach clench, and suddenly woke up in respawn, the ghost of a headache blipping away. 

"Damn... That wanka..." Sniper growled, beginning to run back up to the nest he had inhabited. Running out of respawn, he bumped into the Engineer, his wrangler equipped and seemingly hovering around awkwardly. "Careful Truckie." Sniper said, turning away towards his nest. 

Suddenly, he heard the Engineer's scream before it turned into the Spy's. Whipping around on his heel, The Australian found the Pyro standing over the burning corpse of the 'BLU' spy. 

"Thanks!" He said.

"Mhnmbl mnlh nmmrg, mnlgnh nmlmnhbr nmr! (Came back for ammo, glad I could help!)" Pyro responded, ducking back into spawn. 

He grabbed a container of gasoline, slamming it into the flamethrower and taking off back into the battle. The Pyro had focused mostly on damage output and Spy checking, his most useful of qualities to help the team. He made his way out, following the Demoknight and roasting any survivors he had missed in his drunken charge. 

This had begun as one of the better of the team's days, weapon power strong, but willpower stronger. The men had done well to cover, while Spy was deeper in the base with Emeline. 

 

Emeline was taking steps once again with Spy’s hands holding her, smiling and laughing. Spy had a smile on his face as well, the corners of his eyes and mask crinkling. She looked up at Spy, and babbled in her way of saying she needed a change. “Oui.” Spy replied, picking her up and setting her on her make shift desk, before reaching back behind the blackboard. He had prepared a kind of bag for today, with cloth diapers he had managed to buy from the nearby town.

Spy had stopped out there early this morning, gathering the basics of child care materials. He had even managed to drag Sniper out, picking up more healthy food for the girl. However, the town had seemed to be in a buzz, the two mercs—mainly Spy, Sniper was pretty much deaf—hearing rumors of a lost child from a foreign kingdom. However, as the two stopped to ask, it turned out to be a unruly teenage prince who had run from home. Sniper had the decency to stop in the local paper print, and buy an ad to show they had found a small child. 

After changing Emeline, Spy had given the girl one of her snacks, and balloonicorn plush. Emeline happily played with the small plush, and accidentally dropped it onto the floor. The frenchman bent and lifted the toy and returned it to her before looking her over for a moment. “I will be right back mon petite.” Spy said, patting the desk where Emeline sat. She nodded, and watched Spy step out from the room.

Spy coughed violently, before hitting his sternum and reaching into his disguise case for a cigarette. Lighting it and taking a deep drag, Spy felt his lungs relax. The nicotine calmed his jitters, giving the man some well needed time to think. He stood in the hallway, and scratched the top of his head through the balaclava. It was by no means attractive, or easy to romanticize the smoking he did everyday. 

Suddenly, Spy heard heavy padded footsteps, with explosions and screams. The footsteps quickly became closer, and just as they were about to round the corner, Spy slammed his fist down on his invisiwatch. The BLU soldier rounded the corner with the BLU Medic on his heels, starting on their rampage towards the RED intelligence.

“Medic, which way?” The soldier asked, as Spy’s stomach hit the floor. The soldier turned to the door where Emeline was, reaching his hand out towards the handle.

“Dummkopf!” The Medic yelled, smacking the Soldier’s shoulder with the Medigun that was healing him. “This way!” He said, taking off down the hall.

“Affirmative!” Soldier yelled in return, following.

Spy felt the maroon smoke unfurl from around him, and with a heavy exhale found comfort in the duo's screams. He made a mental note to thank the Laborer after the fight, and returned to Emeline. He quickly closed and locked the door, before spitting out the cigarette and crushing it with the ball of his foot. 

Emeline looked up at Spy, the horn of the balloonicorn in her mouth. With a chuckle, Spy talked to her. 

"Non mon petite amie, zat does not go in your mouth." He reached out and carefully took the plush from her, and set it in her lap. She watched Spy take the plush and return it to her, curious as to why it could not be in her mouth. However, she decided to hug it again instead of try and eat it. 

"It is pink." Spy said, pointing to the main body of the creature. 

"Pink..." Emeline mirrored. " 's pink!" She cheered. 

"Oui! Red," Spy said pointing to his suit jacket. "Blue," He said pulling out the handkerchief from his outer breast pocket. 

"Wed." Emeline said, reaching out for Spy's suit. "Bwue." She pointed at the handkerchief. 

Spy laughed, and nodded. "Bon travail." He said, giving Emeline an endearing tussel of her hair. She grinned, proud of her newfound knowledge. "You are quick to catch on Emeline." Spy said.

The little girl looked up at Spy, hearing her full name clearly for the first time. 

"Emiwy?" She asked. 

"Em-e-line." Spy said slower, pointing to Emeline. "Thats your name, Emeline.”

Emeline patted her hand against her chest, saying 'Emeline' in her own voice. “I… ‘m Eme-line.” She finished with a smile. Spy nodded. Picking her up and setting her onto the floor, he took a few steps backwards.

“Why don’t you come over to me Emeline?” Spy said. Emeline looked up at the Spy, moving onto all fours and wobbly standing. She took a few quick steps, running to Spy’s outstretched arms.

“Good job Emeline!” Spy said, hugging her and lifting her off the ground. “You’re amazing!” He said, beaming with pride. Emeline giggled loudly, and clapped her hands. “Do you want to show your brother and the Engineer?” Spy asked.

“Big brother!! and Daddy! a-and Hevy and Me-ik!” She said, patting her hand on Spy’s chest. She hugged Spy with one arm, and tapped her fingers against her mouth with the other. 

“Okay okay.” Spy said with a light laugh. He reached back into the bag, and pulled out another snack. Setting Emeline back down in her desk with her snack, he taught her basic skills during the rest of the day. She learned basic writing, and the spelling of the merc’s names. They smiled and learned as the day went on, Emeline doodling Spy, herself and the Engineer when the Spy closed his eyes in his slumped seat. It was then past eight pm when Spy finally gave up and started to drift to sleep. Emeline looked over at the man, curious as to if it was his bed time

 

Meanwhile, above the two was the RED Soldier, yelling something about America and screaming swinging his shovel into the BLU Scout’s head. The BLU Pyro responded with a flame battle, burning the RED soldier, and the RED Pyro retaliated. It was a veritable cacophony of mercenaries and merc corpses. 

Just as The Soldier respawned—equipping his beggars bazooka for a change—the loud alarm blared through the two team bases. It was the end of the fighting for the day. The RED men sighed happily, relaxing form the stress of a day of killing. Any BLU members in the RED base were quickly disposed of, sent back to their base via their respawn. The same was done with any RED men in the BLU base. Soldier was quickly joined outside of respawn with the Heavy, Pyro, Scout and Demoman. Pyro and Scout took off, the Scout teasing the pyromaniac and stealing the pink purse Pyro had kept in his locker. 

“Mhhmnblr mnh mmnnhbhr!! mnmbbln mbnlb!! (Give that back!! It’s my sister’s!!)” Pyro yelled through the thick fabric of his mask. It indeed was, one of the few memories the Merc held on to. Heavy had a note written in Russian written from his mother and sisters, Demoman had a photo of his mother, Scout had his dog tags, the Sniper carried around a small trinket in his jacket pocket. 

Every one of them had something. It was figured by the other team members that Pyro indeed had a sister, one he cared deeply for.  
It was even rumored between the Support classes that she was the reason Pyro had become one of them. 

But, Heavy just shrugged and set off for Medic’s room. The Soldier and Demoman had a hearty laugh, before going to the cafeteria for some drinks. “Aye, I got mah special Scrumpy for a victory like today!” Demo said throwing his arm over Soldier’s shoulders. The pair went to the cafeteria, where they met up with and talked over beers.

 

In the center of the base, the Engineer lifted his sentry and Dispenser, running them back to his workshop before knocking on the door to the classroom. Curious, Dell pressed his ear against the door and listened. He heard the familiar sound of the end of day alarm, which normally hung around in the storage rooms because the alarm was set after the rigging of the main PA system. It remained in the less used areas between twenty seconds and ten minutes longer. However, mixed in with the alarm blare the Engineer heard Emeline crying. Trying the door handle and finding it locked, the Engineer reached out and grabbed the collar of the passing Sniper. 

“Oi, wot?” Sniper said, on his own search for his Spy.

“Help me open the door.” Engineer said. “Summethin’s up with Spah and Emmy.” Hearing his lover’s name, the Sniper tried to doorknob to no avail. 

"Watch out." Sniper grumbled, taking a deep breath and raising his leg. As lanky as the man looked, he was well defined and broke the door inwards, it flying open from the force required to smash its lock. The two men looked in the room, seeing Spy hung drowsily over his chair most likely asleep and Emeline sitting, crying with both of her hands over her ears. 

"You bastard..." Sniper grumbled, walking over to the Spy. 

"Oh Emmy!" Engineer said, going up to Emeline and picking her up. He quickly removed her from the room, with one of his arms wrapped around her head to try and stop the sound she was hearing. The young girl was crying rather loudly, covering her ears and gently shaking her head back and forth. "Its alright honey..." Engineer said, taking her hands down from her ears and wiping the tears that made tracks down her cheeks. 

Emeline's eyes and face were red, as she looked up at the Engineer. "The noise won't bother you anymore, okay?" He said to her, "Here." With one hand, Engie removed the yellow hard hat on his head and set it on Emeline's head. The large helmet fell down on her head, covering her forehead and eyes. Her nose just barely stuck out of the end, and the helmet moved and wobbled as she moved her head. Emeline looked up at Engineer, tilting her head back very far to see him out from under the hat. 

"Mah helmet'll cover your ears. I promise it'll be quiet." He said quietly, hugging the girl. 

"Tank you…" She mumbled, grabbing onto the Engineer with one hand, and the helmet on her head with the other. Eventually calming down, the girl refused to relinquish the hard hat. Dell smiled and laughed heartily, as the Sniper and Spy emerged from the classroom. 

"Hmm?"The two asked, coming up behind the Engineer and looking down at the girl. She looked up at them, smiling brightly from underneath the Engineer’s helmet.

"Yer adorable kid." Sniper grinned, patting the helmet. 

"Trés."Spy repeated. The men smiled, and decided to go their own ways for the night. The Engineer took Emeline towards the cafeteria, wanting to get some food for himself, and a drink for Emeline.

 

The helmet bounced on the girls head, shaking and wobbling as the Engineer walked. Accompanied by the swishing and jangling of the tools on his belt, he was loud, and heard coming into the room before he was seen. The men in the mess hall looked and smiled, seeing Emeline in the hat much to large for her head. The Pyro pressed his gloved hands against the sides of his mask. 

"Py-Py!" Emeline said happily, looking over at the Pyro. "I got hemet!" She said with a big grin. 

The Pyro nodded, and felt his heart flutter. 

"Do you know everyones names?" The Enginer chuckled, being amazed Emeline had called Pyro 'Py-Py.'

"Mhmm! Py-Py, an Hevy, an Me-ik, an Spy..." She said, pausing for a moment to remeber the other names. "Demoh, luenend, big bruah, Snipy and daddy!" She finished with a prideful smile and hug to Engineer's torso. 

The men named who were present--specifically Pyro, Demo, and Soldier-- all smiled. 

 

"She'll go far like that." Demo said swinging his half empty bottle. Hesitantly, Scout came into the mess hall wearing a darker red shirt than usual, as well as his pants hanging loosely instead of being tucked into his socks. 

"Those were my favorite pants too..." He grumbled, going into the food prep area and starting to make himself a sandwich. 

"Then ya shouldn't've take the purse lad." Demo said with a half drunken laugh. 

"Yeah Yeah, shut up asshole." Scout said spitefully. 

Emeline looked at the interaction, and tilted her head. "Ahhol?" She asked, looking up at the Engineer from under his helmet. 

The Engineer shook his head. "Don't say stuff like that. It's adult talk." He said, looking over at the other men in the room. "You shouldn't hear anyone talk like that. If you do, then y'all come over and tell me." He finished, gently tickling Emeline's stomach. The child giggled and gently swatted at the Engineer's hands. 

Scout walked out of the prep room, biting into his sandwich. The Pyro looked over, glaring at the boy who had—unintentionally—taught Emeline a curse word. Scout gulped nervously, before bolting out of the room. Pyro glared at the boy as he disappeared. 

“Don’t listen to yer big brotha.” Engineer said, motioning his chin towards the direction Scout went.

“But i like big bruah!” Emeline said, clapping. “I-I-I-I-!” She said, wiggling in Engineer’s arms. The Engineer set her down on the table, and she slapped her hand down making rough movements as if to insinuate writing. The Soldier pulled out a notepad, and a pen from his pants pocket. 

He handed them to the girl, who took them happily. Her hand wobbling all over the place, Emeline drew circles. Taking her hand up after a moment, there were four figures, one much shorter than the other three. The far left figure had what seemed like goggles, going to the right from there was one much much shorter, One with a square head and a necklace, and one with a scribbled out face.

"Daddy, Py-Py, bruah an me! We-....” She said, trying to make the men happier. Also, Emeline tried to say the word 'love' which she had not learned yet. The men smiled, Soldier patting her helmet clad head.

“Nice one private.” He said.

“Aye, Good job Em!” Demo said, setting down his Scrumpy. Pyro ran over, lifting Emeline from the table and hugging her.

“Mmh nmm! (So Cute!)” Pyro mumbled. 

“She’s just the cutest lil’ thing, ain’t she.” Engineer smiled, running his hand over his head.

“Affirmative.” Soldier replied, patting Engineer’s overall-ed shoulder.

Dell grinned, before turning to look at the Soldier through his goggles. “Solly, wanna go and get Emeline a bottle?” 

“Will do.” Soldier replied, going into the food prep area.

The Soldier returned shortly after, and gave the bottle to Pyro, since he had grabbed Emeline into his lap.

The girl looked up at ‘Py-Py’ from under the helmet, an carefully reached out for his mask. “Is that ye face Py-Py?” She asked curiously.

The other men instinctively looked over in curiosity as to how the Pyro would react. Pyro however blankly stared at the girl, silent. It was impossible to read his facial expression, and his body seemed to freeze in place.

“Mh mmnrhm mnhnr mnnrb nmhmnr Nmnrrmr. (I’ll show you when you’re older Emeline.)” Pyro said, gently patting her head. 

“Okie!!” She said with a bright smile. Pyro couldn’t help but smile under the mask.


	5. Chapter 5

Quickly, the time had come and the little girl yawned, rubbing one of her eyes under the helmet. 

"Oh, its time for bed now." The Engineer said, walking to the Pyro and taking Emeline. 

Pyro mumbled sadly, but happily waved the girl goodbye. She waved back, and said goodbye to the men. Engineer returned to his workshop, sitting Emeline in her crib. She fumbled around on the pillow-mattress, grasping for something that wasn't there. 

"Pink." She mumbled, looking apparently for her plush. 

"Oh." The Engineer said quietly, remembering seeing the balloonicorn plush on the ground in the classroom. "You musta dropped it when ya heard the alarm." He said. "I got somethin' better!" He said, scurrying over to one of his work desks, where there were extra of his work belts. 

In one was what he was looking for, his Teddy Roosebelt. "It's no balloonicorn, but I think you'll like 'im." Dell said with a smile, handing the little bear to the girl. She inhaled sharply, and hugged the bear tightly. 

"Daddy bear!!" She said, her voice full of glee. The Engineer chuckled, and yawned. 

"It really is bed time." He said, taking the helmet from Emeline's head. She looked up and pouted slightly before laying down and snuggling against the Teddy. 

Watching until the girl had fallen asleep, Engineer hastily retreated to his work desks to begin his blue print work again. Since he had gotten his new little roommate, he had not had very many late night work sessions. But tonight he would try, in the hopes Emeline would have a restful night for a change. He worked, his yellow helmet hanging from the coat rack which was already covered in extra helmets and work belts, his pencil tapping against the side of his head. Dell had gotten in about three hours of work, when he heard Emeline begin to move and weakly thrash. 

Standing up drowsily, he walked over and lifted Emeline from her crib. The nightmares seemed to happen in the middle of the night, and always bothered the child greatly. 

"I'm here Emmy." He mumbled, lifting her and hugging her tightly. The girl seemed to calm, but remained asleep. After a few moments, Dell lowered her back into the crib and decided it was his bed time as well. 

 

Sitting up from his bed, he checked the clock by his beside which was yelling at him. Letting his hand fall onto the 'Silent' button, Engie stood up and stretched, pleased with the four or five hours he got of sleep. He heard a knock again on his door, stumbling over and opening the door he found the Scout. 

"Scout?" The Engineer said, adjusting his goggles which he had forgotten to remove before rest. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm here for babysitting." Scout grumbled, running his hands over the bandages he had recently replaced. 

"She's in her crib." Dell mumbled, before going to his small bathroom. Scout walked into the workshop, and peeked over the edge of Emeline's crib. The girl was asleep, but drowsily opened her eyes feeling Scout's shadow over her. 

"Big bruah!" She said with a smile. 

"Hey kid." Scout said, trying to cover his nervousness. "You ready for some fun?" He finished with a grin. 

As carefully as he could, Scout lifted Emeline from the crib, managing to get her to relinquish the Teddy Roosebelt. He carried her into the classroom, setting her down and patting her head. "It'll be a nice easy day." Scout said, walking across the room to his seat, and kicking his feet up on a nearby table. 

Emeline looked over at Scout's display curiously. However, she quickly turned her eyes to the ground where the balloonicorn lie. Reaching down and swinging her hand, Emeline called out.

"Pink!" She spoke.

"Good job kid, y'know ya colors." Scout said. "Oh, the toy?" He said, looking over and seeing her wiggle her arm towards the toy on the ground. He stood up, and got the plush back before handing it to the tyke. "There." Scout said, pleased with himself.

Emeline took the toy and grinned. "Tank you!" She said to Scout. 

Scout grabbed the bag which Spy had used the previous day, and pulled out a snack. He set it down in front of Emeline, before sticking his head out of the door briefly. Explosions and yells could be heard, which made Scout bounce a bit on the balls of his feet. 

 

Being saddled with babysitting was no easy task for the boy. He wanted nothing more than to go out, in his mind, 'kick ass, and take names,' and inevitably get his own ass kicked by a BLU sentry or quick witted Sniper. 

"It hot in here or is it just me?" Scout asked aloud, checking under his bandages where copious amounts of sweat had built up. Fanning himself, Scout walked over and turned the air conditioning up. "Some loser turned up the heat. What a dumbass." Scout muttered to himself. 

The sounds of gunfire became louder, and Scout grew more antsy with each passing second. 

"You'll be alright for a bit, right?" He asked Emeline, looking down at the girl who seemed rather occupied with her toy. He re-equipped his sandman, and after looking between the girl and door, ran out. He didn't get very far, before finding the BLU Medic who was waiting for a medkit to appear again. 

"Nice knowin' ya doc!" Scout yelled, hitting the Medic with a baseball and quickly switching to his shotgun to finish the job. The Medic quickly went down, and the BLU Scout followed the sound of the blast to his RED counterpart. 

"Bring it on!" The enemies and time quickly passed on like this, Scout eventually returning to the room after about three or four hours. To Scout however, almost no time had passed at all. With much luck, none of the other mercs would notice his lack of presence with Emeline. However, upon returning he found Emeline with her eyes closed and head laying down on the desk. 

"Kid you okay? Tired?" He asked, walking over and feeling her forehead. She was warm, more so than usual. "Lets just let ya sleep." He said to himself. Quickly sitting in his chair once more, Scout noticed the remnants of the snack, only crumbs remaining on the miniature 'desk' surface. 

Suddenly, Emeline slowly lifted her head, and looked over at Scout. "Bi... Bruah..." She said weakly, her head leaning heavily to her left side. 

Scout stood and rushed over to her side, hesitantly lifting her from the seat. "I'm here kid, can you tell me whats wrong?" He asked her. 

She instead simply laid against Scout's chest, gently grabbing onto the fabric. Pressing the back of his hand against Emeline's forehead gently, he could feel her temperature steadily increasing even through his bandages. "Oh shit, this ain't good.” He said nervously. He had seen his brothers get sick, Michael—the fourth youngest—had even required hospitalization. Scout’s stomach knotted up, and he raced his mind to think of how he could help.

 

“The best thing I can do, is take the kid to Medic.” He said to no one in particular. Looking up at the clock on the wall however, he saw that there was still time until it was safe to peruse the base without being spotted. Desperately clawing at the inside of his mind, Scout tried to remember the differences between a cold and the flu, in the hopes that would somehow make it easier on him.

So instead of letting her go and rolling baseball against a wall or something equally stupid, Scout held steadfast to Emeline. After a few moments, he checked her temperature again and found it had leveled off. She weakly sniffled, as her nose had begun to run. Scout then suddenly remembered the minor cold their team’s Soldier had had, before being shot up with Medic’s crusaders crossbow. 'Perhaps the cold things that hung around in the air had gotten to Emeline?' Scout pondered. 

Quietly, Emeline murmured and Scout dropped his head down, stretching his neck and sliding down his headset. “food… pwees…” She mumbled.

Scout slowly walked over and pulled out one of the paste like substances Spy had provided him with. He spooned some into Emeline's mouth, who ate it feebly. The two continued like this, until Scout heard the end of day alarm go off in a room nearby. As quickly as he could, he reached into the bag and pulled out a small pair of pink earmuffs. “Courtesy of Spy.” He said quietly, sliding them onto Emeline’s head as the alarm rung through the room shortly after.

 

Emeline looked up at Scout and smiled, grateful that her brother had stopped the loud noise. After a few moments, Scout opened the door and stepped out, going to find one of the smartest men on the base. 

Stepping out from the hall with Emeline in his right arm, Scout looked to each side carefully. After hearing a few death screams and shots, Scout walked out into the main hallway. 

"Oi, whats up with the kid?" Sniper asked, stepping out and walking beside the Scout. 

"She's warm." Scout said anxiously. "Tryin' to find Medic." 

"Just find Heavy." Sniper said, flicking the brim of Scout's hat and going his own way, opening his pack of cigarettes. 

Taking the bushman's advice, Scout went to Respawn to find the Russian and German duo. Coming into the room, Scout found Heavy lifting the Medigun backpack extension off of Medic, 'tsking' in a disapproving tone. "Doktor must not over-stress shoulders." 

"I'm fine Heavy. Oh, good evening Scout." Medic spoke first in a shrug-ish tone before his voice filled with curiosity. 

"Hey, the kid's warm." 

"Fever?" Medic said, removing his left red glove and putting the back of his hand against Emeline's forehead. 

"Yeah." Scout said, giving the pink bundle to Medic. 

"Mmh..." Medic half whispered. "Runny nose?" He asked more so to the girl than the Scout. 

She sniffled in response. 

"Vell, it seems to just be a cold." He said, offering to return the girl to Scout, who politely declined. 

"Better to stay with the guy who knows what he's doing."

Heavy nodded. "Doktor and Engineer take best care of Eme." 

Medic smiled, flattered. "Danke." He spoke bashfully. "Vell perhaps ve shall test zhe Medigun's effects today?" Medic offered, to both the men and the girl. The men had no harsh words against the idea, and followed the doctor to his clinic-like area. 

Opening the door, Medic instinctively ducked his head down as and excitable Archimedes swooped at   
his eye level. "Hello birdie." Heavy said, as Archimedes flew around and perched on his shoulder. 

"You guys are weird." Scout told the two men. 

"So, we heal Eme with Medigun?" Heavy spoke loud, completely skipping over Scout's exasperation. 

"Ja, vell, maybe." Medic said, nervously scratching the side of his face. "I had convinced Miss Pauling and Engineer to hook my birds up to Respawn before I tested zhe gun on them. As it caused... Explosive tendencies..." Medic grinned nervously. "Zhey made wunderbal examination experiments although." He finished with a rather sickening smile. 

"This might not be the best idea for the kid in that case..." Scout said, looking at Medic with a mix of fear and worry. 

"I agree with Scout." Heavy complied, carefully taking Emeline from Medic's arms.

"Ve should test it later though. Var shall seek to destroy everything in its path." Medic muttered. 

Heavy looked down at Emeline, whose eyes were closed, and face red. Her breathing seemed strained and as he was about to check, she sneezed. 

"Bless you Eme." Heavy uttered quietly. He squeezed her in a gentle hug, and sighed happily. "Adorable."

"And sick." The Medic said, holding out his arms. "I vill find some medicine and treat her, to get her back to health." Reluctantly, Heavy handed over Emeline. 

"Hi Me-ik..." She said quietly. She sniffled, as the Spy and Engineer came into the room. Medic made his way behind one of the doors presumably to where he stored his remedies. 

 

"'at is 'appening with Emeline?" Spy asked. Engineer followed the sharply dressed man, nodding his head since he was about to ask the same question. 

"Cold." Heavy said flatly. 

The Engineer softly drew circles on his gloved hand, a habit he did when nervous. "Hey, Engineer." Scout said to the man, walking beside him. Dell looked up at the boy. "You sure seem to be the most like a real parent. You sure she ain't yours 'r somethin'?" He asked. 

"Son, are you tryin' ta say I'd have my way with a woman and up'n leave her?" Engineer's eyes seemed to slowly grow colder. 

"Woah Woah- N-No- that's-" Scout stepped back, tripping over his words. 

"That's somethin' I'd expect from Spy." Engie continued, eyes ready to shoot Scout dead on the spot. 

"I neither confirm nor deny this." Spy mumbled. 

"I didn't mean-" Scout tried to backpedal as fast as he could. 

The two were interrupted as Heavy's voice intervened. "Engineer, boy meant you seem best caretaker." Heavy spoke, stepping between the short Texan and scrawny Bostonian. "Let us not fight." 

Spy nodded, and Engineer shook his head as if to clear it. "Yeah... Sorry Scout." 

"'S fine." Scout mumbled. 

 

The men stood there quietly for some time, until Medic emerged again from the remedy room with two empty arms. 

"Ze child?" Spy asked the Medic. 

"Sleeping." He replied quietly. 

"Hopefully not drugged up to the eyeballs." Scout muttered under his breath. 

"Doktor takes good care of Eme." Heavy said, reaching up and gently caressing Archimedes' head with his index finger. 

Medic smiled, and spoke. "If she is not feeling any better by tomorrow, I'll ztay and keep an eye on her." It was a fitting offer, and Spy, Scout, and Heavy nodded.

"Will she sleep here tonight then?" Engie asked. Medic nodded, as one of his other doves flew out from their closet room. 

"I vill be sure to lock all of zheir cages." He finished sheepily.

"She likes to sleep with stuffed animals." Engineer offered somewhat quietly. "I have a Teddy Roosebelt if you want it." 

"Ah, I believe I have a Pocket Heavy lying around somewhere." The Medic replied. "I'm sure zhat vil suffice." He carefully omitted the part where the Pocket Heavy was actually lying in his bed, as a substitute for when he could not have the real thing. Heavy looked down at Medic, and smiled knowingly. The Medic first looked up to meet the tall man's eyes, before quickly looking away to prevent himself from blushing. 

"Well I'll be going then." Scout said, motioning to the exit and turning. 

"As will I." Spy said, following. The Engineer quickly made his way to the mess hall, forgetting it was his turn to cook something up. 

 

Spy however, left the clinic and made his way to his favorite preposterous accent holder. Walking out of the base, Spy quickly opened his disguise case and lit himself a cigarette. He also took another, and carefully put it in his outer breast pocket for convenience as he walked. Knocking on the crusty van's door, he found the door being quickly opened and Sniper's head pop out from the side. 

"Bonjour mon koala petit." Spy said. 

"What did I say about calling me your little koala." Sniper grumbled, stepping away from the door, a motion Spy took as allowing entrance. 

"It fits." Spy said with a smirk. "Cigarette?" 

"Sure." Sniper said, as Spy extended his chest out to motion thats where the cigarette was as he was looking inside his opposite jacket side for something. Reaching into the pocket, Sniper took the nicotine stick and held it between his lips. 

"Light?" He asked. Instead of an answer, Spy simply responded by taking a deep drag and pressing the end of his cigarette against the end of Sniper's. The two stood for a few seconds before Spy pulled away. "You could have used your lighter." Sniper grumbled again, pulling the brim of his hat down. 

"Oui. But did you not like it?" Spy smirked. 

"P-Piss..." Sniper murmured. "You're lucky I'm willin' to put up with this berry crap."

"I zhink you will grow accustomed to them." Spy said, his voice growing quieter. "It may be a refined taste zhough. They are mon favori. Much like you." Spy stepped closer to Sniper, running his gloved hands over the Aussie's forearms delicately. Leaning against the taller man, Spy took his right arm up, and ran his right hand against Sniper's neck with the delicacy one would expect from touching a rare sculpture. The feeling sent sparks through Sniper's skin.

Oh yes. He could get used to berry.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the Pyro and Soldier sat in the mess hall again much like last evening, with a cup of coffee in the latter's hand. 

"A nice hot mug of my foot up your ass." Soldier mumbled, remembering his quarrel with the BLU Soldier earlier in the day. 

In the kitchen though, Engineer hummed as he cooked up a little something for each merc. Pyro was waiting excitedly for his food, toying with one of the numerous fire starting toys. This time, he flipped the cover on and off of his lighter. There was a name harshly carved into one of the sides, as if done by Pyro himself. None of the other classes could get close enough to read it before the mysterious man would slide it back into the pocket of his flame retardant suit. 

Walking out of the food prep area, Engineer had multiple plates and containers of food in his hands and balanced up his arms. Most of them were plates of chili with bread, but two or three appeared to be different. "Anyone unlucky enough to be gone, don't got nothing on us." He finished with a grin, setting down three plates at the table that held Soldier and Pyro. "I'll run Medic's and Heavy's to the clinic. Pyro, mind taking Spy's, Sniper's and Scout's to them? After you're done eating that is." Engineer said, putting down another three plates two covered with the third resting on top. 

"Mhmm." Pyro said. 

Soldier was quickly shoveling his food into his mouth, and Pyro watched somewhat curiously. He slid the lighter back into his suit and picked up the plates. First would be Scout, most likely asleep in his room, then Spy, immersed in The Count of Monte Cristo in french, and then Sniper, asleep in some unnatural position somewhere in the base. The Pyro made his way to Scout's room, and knocked before leaving the plate just to the side of the door. 

Spy's room was not too far, and knocking on the door Pyro was greeted with a curt nod. "Merci." Spy said, taking the plate with his free hand. In his other hand was indeed The Count of Monte Cristo, the smell of cologne branded onto the pages from repeated reading. 

Pyro nodded his head gently, but repeatedly. “Mmhnb mh mnhmn Mhn. (See you later Spy.)"

"Bon nuit mon ami." Spy said quietly, delving back into his world of french. Pyro just continued his walk, getting eventually to Sniper's van. About to knock, the door to the van swung open with a clang as Sniper stepped out and nearly into Pyro. 

“Oh, ‘ello Pyro.” Sniper said. Pyro nodded, and extended the plate. “Thanks mate.” The Australian smiled and took the plate. “Would ya like to come in?” Sniper asked. Pyro thought for a moment but shook his head remembering his own plate in the mess hall.

The pyrotechnic returned to the hall, finding it empty. Soldier’s plate had been cleaned away, as well as the Engineer’s. Looking around carefully, Pyro sat and raised the bottom of his mask to eat the plate of food in front of him. Usually, he would take the plate and return to his room but there was no real reason for now. After he had finished, he slid his plate into the sink. 

 

In a sink across the base at the same time, Medic was washing his hands. He finished and dried them using a towel before returning to where Emeline and Heavy were. “Misha, don’t feel any need to stay. You can go to bed.” 

“Doktor has little Eme, he may need help.” Heavy replied bluntly.

“Danke Heavy. I vill be right back.” Medic said, quickly stepping out of the clinic to dash to his room. He reached into his bed, pulled out the Pocket Heavy, and quickly returned. Medic set the plush down onto the table besides Emeline. 

“Heavy is surprised Doktor has given up Pocket Heavy.” Heavy chuckled, looking up at Medic from his seat. 

"Vhy have a copy vhen i can have zhe original?" Medic said with a sly grin. 

Emeline sneezed, interrupting the men. Medic looked down at the girl, and checked her temperature again. "Theoretically, vould Ze battle be lost vithout me?" Medic asked. 

"Doktor is important part in battle."

Medic nodded. "Vell, she should be feeling better by the morning anyway." Medic spoke, stretching his back and carefully rotating his shoulders. 

"Has doktor overstressed shoulders again?" Heavy asked, standing. 

"I am fine Heavy." Medic responded. "Let's get some sleep." He finished with a yawn. Emeline appeared to have followed the same idea, as she seemed to be sound asleep. 

The men retreated for the night, waiting unconscious in sleep to rise before the sun would in a few hours. The Heavy rose with a silence, rubbing his head and going to the communal bathroom many of the men shared. By being one of the earliest awake, he was always rewarded with semi-warm water. The Sniper was going into the bathroom just before turning and nodding at the Russian. Sniper awoke before dawn, and commonly fell asleep in random strewn out positions and areas as the day went on. 

Standing outside of the bathroom, Heavy hummed quietly to himself. He looked over and saw his Medic rubbing his eye and walking out of the clinic. 

"Doktor." Heavy said. 

"Ja?" 

"Did you not sleep?" Heavy asked. 

"Nein, I did sleep. Emeline had troubles zhough." The German said. 

"Still sick?" He followed up with. 

"Ja. But much better." Medic finished. As Sniper walked out of the bathroom, Pyro ran up to the men gathered around the lavatory. 

 

"Muhmn nmuhn nuhm fmun!! (BLU's power got cut!!)" He practically screeched at the fellow reds.

"Really? Well guess we're on hold till blue Engineer can fix up their respawn again!" Sniper grinned, excited to go and take his huntsman practice to animals instead of men. 

Pyro and the Medic however had the same idea. "Sabotage?" The German asked. The Pyro nodded, as if thats what he believed as well. 

"Only bloke who could have got out without detection was Spy." The frenchman was the epitome of stealth, as it was his job. "But the Spook was hangin' around me van carving swears into my windows." Sniper spat. 

"Hmm..." Heavy thought aloud. 

"Vell, lets just take care of Emeline today." Medic said, shrugging off the situation and bad luck of the BLUs.

 

The Medic turned, and went to start tending to Emeline as Spy appeared with a woman on his arm. "Herr Spy!" He said startled. 

"Zhis woman wishes to see the girl we found. She is missing her daughter, who is apparently around zhe girls age." Sniper and Pyro took delicate note of the fact Spy had avoided saying 'Emeline' and only said 'the girl'.

The woman seemed of middle age, with dark brown hair and green eyes. "Yes, my little Emily has been missing, and I saw the ad in the paper for a girl here age being found here." The woman seemed rather somber, but with a twinkle of hope in her eye. Heavy nodded, and pointed the two support classes in the direction Emeline rested. 

Sniper stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and gently rubbed the trinket in it. Over time, he had worn down any defining characteristics. It struck an odd chord with the bushman, Emily being as close as it was to Emeline. Spy and Medic led the woman to the clinic, Medic entering first to make sure his doves were in their cages. 

 

Spy now entered, the mother holding rather tightly onto his arm. The door opened and the mother rushed over to the table. "Emily!" She squealed. 

Emeline looked up at the woman confused. Spy and Medic felt a minor wrench in their hearts. "She is your daughter? For sure?" Medic wanted to know for a fact. 

"She's been missing for a few weeks, but I'm pretty sure. Brown hair, brown eyes, She was wearing a lilac dress and her hair down."  
Spy sighed quietly, knowing in that moment the woman would be disappointed. Emeline's eyes were hazel, her dress pink, and her she had been left with the mercenaries much later than what the woman described. However, desciding against crushing the woman's dream Spy had decided to let the woman discover for herself. It would be safer and healthier for the poor mother to realize Emeline was not her daughter on her own. 

The woman smiled, and reached down to grab Emeline. Suddenly, Archimedes dove down and swooped between the woman and the girl. The woman stumbled back, and sneezed. Emeline however, giggled and rubbed Archimedes' head once he perched beside her. 

"Oh no." The woman said somberly. She sneezed again, and coughed. "I'm sorry, but-Achoo! I must have been mistaken." 

"What do you mean mademoiselle?" 

" I h-have," the woman coughed. "A bird allergy. As does Emily." She finished, scratching the skin on her forearms. 

The woman's voice was dejected, and she seemed on the verge of tears. Spy returned to her side, and took her by the arm. 

Emeline patted the doves head from on the table, fascinated by the somewhat prevalent pink past stains on the doves feathers. Spy sat the Woman down, and insisted Medic treat the woman before sending the her on her way. "Ja." The German went to disinfect himself and lock up Archimedes before helping. 

 

Meanwhile, Sniper and Heavy had gone to tell the other mercenaries that Emeline's mother could have been found. In the cafeteria was Pyro, toying with a match, and the Demoman humming to himself swirling his bottle of Scrumpy. Sniper called out to the two men, "Oi! Kid might be goin' home." He said slightly somberly. 

"That's good." Demo said, looking up at Heavy who had a fleck of sadness in his ice blue eyes. "Aye, the girl needs a real home." 

Pyro however dropped the match he was holding and bolted. 

"The lad's gotten attached. What a shame." Demo said in his perpetual drunkness. He leaned back and took a log sip from his bottle. 

Pyro was running through the base, and jammed his head and shoulders through the Engineer's work room doorway. "Nmnrrnr! (Emeline!)" 

"What about Emmy?" Engineer said, raising his head from the pile of blueprints on his desk. 

The Pyro made wide fetuses with his hands and arms. "Mmnthr! (Mother!)" 

"Her mother?" 

Pyro nodded. The Engineer's whole demeanor changed, his shoulders slumping down and sadness crossing over his features. "Oh. You sure?" He asked, almost denying it. Although he had known Emeline all of four days, he had accepted her as his daughter for now. Pyro had welcomed the girl with open arms, and although Scout would never agree to it he had grown attached as well. 

Pyro could only shrug and be unsure. "Nmhnn tmrnh mntmh mnm nmmyn nkmn. ("Just thought you'd wanna know.")

The Enginner retreated and grabbed his Teddy Roosebelt, before walking out with the Pyro to the clinic. The duo found Soldier, and quickly explained to the jingoist what was happening. The trio stepped into the clinic, and Pyro jumped into the examination room. 

"Py-Py!" Emeline said loudly. Pyro quietly squeed, and skipped over to the girl. The two smiled and laughed, as Engineer looked around the room, finding only Emeline and the Pocket Heavy. Emeline quietly sniffled, and looked up at the Engineer. "Hiya daddy!" She said with a smile. 

"Heya lil'un. Where's Spah and Medic?" 

"Me-ik and Spy took lady away. She sneezed at Achimedes." 

Pyro looked up at Engie, as if to say 'look! She's saying with us!' The Engineer reached out of the examination room and was met with the RED Sniper. Soldier had left shortly after the men had discovered Emeline was still here.

"Oi, mate yer akin to tearing me shirt off." Sniper said, adjusting the crumpled shirt under his jacket. 

"There was a woman here?"

"Yeah. She thought the kid was hers but turns out she ain't." 

Pyro picked up Emeline, and rested her on his hip. The two seemed to have a conversation in mumbles and burbles to the Snipers curiosity. Engineer smiled, and toyed with the Teddy in his hands. 

"Emmy, want your bear?" He said with a grin. 

"Yay! Teddy!!" 

"You're really picking up words quick sweetie." Engineer said, pulling off his glove and ruffling Emeline's hair. The strands fell down over her face and eyes, and she smiled with her face still mostly red. 

"Spys a good teecher!" She said, hugging Roosebelt and quietly sneezing. 

"Bless you Emmy." Engineer said with a warm smile. 

 

The day seemed to pass by in a blissful blur, Emeline picking up on the basics of speaking, Sniper managing to get Soldier hold Emeline, and eventually the toddler showing that she could walk on her own. The silence and muffled sweats from dinners of past had been replaced with an unexplainable warmth. The men all couldn't help but smile. 

Soldier chuckled and took a swig from the bottle of whiskey he kept around. A explosion could be heard through the men's cheers and jeers, and Engie quickly paled. "That'd be me fellas." 

Sniper was sitting at one of the tables, holding one of Emeline's tiny hands in his own calloused c one. The two waved as the Enginner jogged out of the mess hall. "So kid, pretty soon you'll need a pair of shoes." Sniper said, nodding down at Emeline's tiny sock covered feet.   
The girl looked down at her feet too, and wiggled her toes. 

"Can I get shoes..." She moved her arm, unsure of what the word she wanted to say was. 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Yea!" She said with a big grin. 

Running his free hand over the stubble on his chin, the Sniper decided it best to check with the Pyro. "Pyro, BLU get power back up?" He asked the masked man. 

Pyro scuttled over to a nearby window and stuck his head out, lighting a kind of firework or sparkler. It burned with a white spark and smoke. 

Across the way, a yellow firework was lit. The smoke was yellow as well, and billowed upward. "Nm! (Nope!)"

"Well it looks like you and I can get you some shoes tomorrow." 

"And Spy?" 

"Why'd you wanna bring the Spook?" Sniper grumbled. 

“You an Spy like each other though.” Emeline said with a slight pout.

“Ehh… he’s alright.” Sniper grumbled, rubbing his jaw. “D’you wanna get some new clothes ‘r something? Girls like that kinda stuff… right?” Sniper pondered.

“I wanna know what you do…” Emeline said, looking down at Sniper’s large boot covered feet. Sniper’s eyes widened, at first not realizing what Emeline had said. He flinched slightly, and squeezed her hand. 

"Nah kid. Its better you don't. Its dangerous."

"Dange-rus?" 

"You could get seriously hurt. And I want to protect you." Sniper said, poking Emeline in the stomach. She giggled, and moved her shoulders back and forth. 

"Its about bed time ain't it?" Sniper asked, as he heard Demo and a drunken Heavy start to sing a rowdy song he knew would soon pull in the Soldier and Medic. "You wanna walk, or should I carry you?" Sniper said, standing up and grinning at Emeline. He was crouching beside the girl, and Emeline responded by running her hand across the scar on Sniper's cheek.

Sniper followed her hand with his eyes, and picked her up after she had finished examining him. "I'll carry ya." Sniper said. The toddler smiled, and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAT?!?! I is updating?!? Yes! School is out, my wifi is back up, and to reward you people for not burning me at the stake, I give thee chapter Seven.

Sniper took Emeline to the Engineers room, and set her in her crib. She looked up at the man, and smiled warmly. Grabbing the balloonicorn plush and Teddy Roosebelt she had kept with her, Emeline closed her eyes. Sniper leant his forearms on the crib, and watched until he was certain she was asleep. Then, quietly, he left the room. Sniper returned to the other men, and joined in on the next chorus line to a pleased Demo and amused Spy. 

The next day, Engineer arose from his bed to find an unsettling silence. The man stood straight and went to the sentry-part crib and discovered Emeline sleeping soundly. He grinned, and found happiness in Emeline's first night of full rest since she had been found. Checking the time on the clock on his work desk, Dell decided to let Emeline sleep. He took a seat and started drawing out some blueprints. Sitting down though, he heard a knock on his door and went to open it. On the other side was the Spy and Sniper, with Heavy and Medic standing behind them. Medic was overshadowed by Sniper's sloping shoulders, and Heavy towered over the frenchman's slender frame. 

“Howdy fellas.” Engineer said. They all responded at one time, and ended up laughing. "She's still sleepin'. Y'all gonna get her some shoes?" Engineer asked, as Emeline had started her walking. Heavy and Spy nodded, Sniper pitching in a 'yea.' "Thats good. Now take care of her." Dell finished, backing out of the way of the open door, as the four men entered and migrated to the crib. 

They looked down at the girl, who sleepily opened her eyes. She smiled back up at her 'fathers,' and sat up with a tiny sniffle. Emeline held onto her balloonicorn plushie, rubbing her little hazel eye with her free hand. Heavy extended his hand in an offering to carry the girl, as Medic nodded excitedly. The other couple saw no problems, as the Russian leaned over to lift the girl. Carefully--very carefully-- Heavy lifted the toddler, and held her in his rather large hand. She smiled and wiggled happily, ecstatic to be in the Heavys care. 

 

Sniper had grabbed the bag set aside for her earlier that morning, and slung it over his shoulder. It was a simple brown leather satchel with inside Emeline's earmuffs, some sandwiches, two bottles of milk and a bottle of water. "Shall we?" Spy asked, stretching his neck towards the doorway.

"Yeah."  
"Let's!"  
"Da." The men all responded, following the frenchman out of the workshop, giving their regards to the Texan shortly prior. 

They walked through the base, taking the rear exterior door as not to be seen by the BLU men. Sniper reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his van keys. He shook them, and rose an eyebrow. Save for Heavy, all of the men wore long-sleeves with only Sniper's rolled up. 

"Nein. It is vhat, a mile at most?" Medic said, now rolling up his white sleeves. Spy nodded, and Heavy just continued to walk along, making quiet noises and silly faces to amuse Emeline. Sniper bobbled his head, and dropped the keys back into their pocket. They exchanged small talk and crude jokes for the walk into town, the desert heat beaming down harshest on the Spy in his many layers. They had finally made it to the small town when Spy had bothered to remove his outermost jacket. With three quick movements he had folded it and put it in the satchel with a quiet 'merci bushman.'

Emeline sat in Heavy's meaty hook, looking around with wide eyes and an equally wide smile. The passers by acknowledged the men, as on their day off the mercenaries frequented the town. Some nodded curtly toward the men, some simply smiling and some tossing around shrewd comments. 

 

"Medic!" A woman exclaimed smiling, coming up to the german doctor. 

"Irene! How vunberal to see you again!" He replied, smiling. 

"Likewise. Did you bring Tavish with you?" She asked, parting her short blonde hair to keep it out of her eyes. 

"Nein. How did the testing go zhough? Another failure?" 

"No! Tavish's concoction of carbon and silicon worked!" She said, her face lighting up. The two scientists started to throw around terms the other four couldn't comprehend, before Irene asked if she could take the Medic to show him the successful experiment. 

"Sorry, I am out with some colleagues today." Medic said, gesturing to, Spy and Sniper, Heavy letting Emeline direct him slightly away from the group to look at a funny shaped cloud. 

"Well give my regards to Tavish when you see him." She said, checking her watch. "Goodbye!” The woman scurried away, as Medic apologized for the distraction. 

"Zhe woman knows demo?" Spy asked.

"Ja. Demo and I came out one of his sober days and talked about some possible medical improvements to zhe medigun beam, when we met Irene. She vas testing prosthetics and ve exchanged project tips and ideas." Medic said with a smile. "Demo's chemistry knowledge can be incredibly useful.” He finished with a proud smile.

The edges of Sniper’s mouth curled up, and he flashed a toothy grin. "Always knew he was up to more in town than buying beer." 

 

Giving Emeline to Sniper, Heavy and Medic waited outside the shoe shop, since Heavy's wide shoulders and height seemed greater than that of the door. Sniper and Spy stepped into the stoor, Spy going up to the counter and talking to the cobbler. "Can you make shoes for children?" 

"Do it all the time! Is this the little lady here?" The cobbler asked, pointing his needle at Emeline in Sniper's arms. 

"Oui." Spy said, pulling the two closer as Sniper sat Emeline on the counter. 

"Those are some tiny feet!" The man said with a laugh. "Did you bind her feet but give up?" He asked, disappearing behind the counter to get measuring tapes. 

"Bind?"  
"Her feet have been bound?" Both men asked, brows furrowed. From under the display, the mustached man replied. 

"Yeah. Her feet had ought to be bigger, but they're not. Only sensible assumption is they were bound. Y'know, like wrapped in heavy fabric strips to stunt growth. Ah! There we are!" He pulled up a measuring tape, and quickly sized up Emeline's feet. "If you did, you stopped at just the right time. Much more and she couldn't be able to walk." 

The little girl looked at the rather old man with a mustache, and smiled. "A real cutie. I'm sure you two are doing great."

"W-We're-"  
"Non, n-nous ne sommes pas-" The pair stammered. The cobbler however skipped over their reaction and started flipping through the record folder on the case. 

"I actually have a pair I made for one of the neighborhood kids, but she outgrew 'em before she could wear 'em!" The man pulled a small pair of brown boots, that seemed to be only slightly larger than Emeline's feet. 

"Pretty!" She said, her eyes lighting up. Spy turned Emeline towards him, and quickly slid on one of the boots. It hung slightly loosely, but it was best so there was room to grow. 

"We'll take them."

 

It was then Spy's turn to carry Emeline out of the shop to reunite with Heavy and Medic. Heavy felt that heat spread across his cheeks once again, and he couldn't help but smile at Emeline's sheer glee of owning her first pair of shoes. "Shoes!" She said excitedly, the smile never leaving her face. 

"Indeed kleines!" Medic said. "Perhaps you would like other new things?" He asked. 

"Yeah." Sniper reiterated, adjusting Emeline's dress shoulders. He of all the mercenaries had money to spend, as he had a lifetime of sniping jobs before joining the RED team. "Clothes?" 

"Clothes?" The girl repeated. 

"Dresses, shirts, pants." Heavy said, deciding to just start walking to a nearby clothes shop. 

"Your dress is starting to show wear ma petite amie." Spy said, using one of his hands to feel the bottom edge of Emeline's pink dress. It was simple fabric, almost as if the dress was in the middle of being made. No decorations, patterns, or unique stylings. The pink fabric had begun to unspindle, and there were stains present on many parts of the dress. 

"A new dress?" Emeline asked, the gold in her hazel eyes jumping out. This time, Heavy and Medic would enter the store, with Spy and Sniper standing outside. Spy handed the toddler to Medic, and kept Sniper outside to rummage in the satchel for the water bottle. Walking in, Medic and Heavy browsed for a brief moment before being helped by an associate. 

 

Heavy lifted a hanger that held a purple dress and tilted his head inquisitively. Medic looked down at Emeline, who seemed disinterested. They repeated the process, light green, light blue, until they found another pink dress. It seemed rather simple, slightly darker than Emeline's current wear with small seams where the shoulders met the torso. The sleeves were poofed outwards, and made of a slightly more shimmered fabric. The little girl practically squealed at the sight, and clapped repeatedly. Heavy lifted the dress, and Emeline reached out for it, almost managing to break out of Medic's grasp. 

The two men laughed, and nodded at the woman who helped them prior. She took the dress with a smile, and led them to the register. “You’re one lucky little lady.” The woman said happily, gently pinching Emeline’s cheek. “Quite the little angel I'm sure.” The woman took the money from Heavy, placed it in the register and wrapped up the dress in small bag. 

“Ja.” Medic said, the corners of his lips turning up as Emeline bounced, happy to get a new dress. Heavy received the dress, and the men walked out of the shop. 

“Me-ik! I wanna walk!” Emeline burbled, patting her palm against Medic’s burgundy vest. 

"Mein, Mein! Alright!" He said, bending down and setting Emeline carefully onto the walkway. She stood hesitantly, and held on to Medic's pant leg. The men were unsure if for balance, or because she simply didn't want to get lost. 

"Find something?" Spy asked, picking at the edge of his suit vest.

"A pink dress." Heavy responded, lifting the small bag. Sniper and Spy both nodded, the former offering to indulge in a picnic of sorts. On the way towards the town the men did see a rather nice oasis in the hot climate under some trees just on the edge of town. The other two support classes nodded, Heavy backing out to leave and clean his 'Sascha'. 

"Vould you like me to accompany you?" Medic asked, putting his hand on Emeline's head to keep her from wandering off. 

"No, Doktor should stay. Enjoy picnic, yeah?" The Russian said with a smile. The Medic responded with a gentle smile, and a kind goodbye. 

The support classes made their way back out of the town, Medic keeping Emeline close by as she tried to wander into various places and out of sight. Heavy had left a few minutes before them, and was just a blip on the horizon when the men found the small oasis once again. They sat on the grass, Sniper undoing the satchel and pulling out sandwiches. Inside there was five, Medic being sure to leave Heavy's untouched. 

"Any ideas on whose kid the kid is?" Sniper asked, taking a harsh bite from his sandwich and laying back on the grass. Emeline was close by, but focused on chasing butterflies and not listening to the grown ups talk. Every few feet she would fall, but kept getting back up to follow the pretty bugs. "Saw lots a mothers in town." He finished, adjusting his slouch hat to rest almost on the bridge of his nose. 

"Congratulations Bushman." Spy said, resisting his urge to light a cigarette. “Women love children.” He said, wrapping up his thought and biting into his sandwich.

“Even vith genetics, ze mother could look nothing like Emeline.” Medic said, enjoying his sandwich as well. “Father’s hair, eye, and skin color could make ze woman and girl look nothing alike.”

“Zhe ad will continue circulating ‘owever.” Spy said in a subtle way to try and change the subject. 

“Yeah.”  
“Ja.” The men muddled silently in their meals, letting the cool breeze and swaying of the tree branches above them make natural music. It was calm. Too calm.

“Oi.” Sniper said after a few minutes. “I can’t hear the kid anymore.” Spy and Medic both looked up, and around the small area the group had inhabited. Where Emeline was minutes ago was now empty. 

“Merde.”

 

The small girl had been following the four butterflies around trees and through bushes, when they seemingly disappeared high into a tree. Looking around confused, Emeline took steps back towards the familiar sounds of the streets, and emerged in the far end of the town. She scratched her little head, and walked on the wooden pathway, watching families go about business, and stores shout to passersby. She stopped after a moment, as three boys three or four years older than her were barreling down the pathway. Emeline was too curious to bother moving out of the eldest’s way, and was practically tackled to the ground. The boy’s hat flew off, and his larger body nearly squashed Emeline’s tiny frame.

“Watch where you’re goin’!” He said, standing up and brushing off his shorts and grabbing his hat.

“Where are you going in a hurry?” She asked, looking up at the lad as he reached down to help her. She took his hand and was helped to her feet by the other two boys.

“My mom’s made me and the boys some apple pie!” He said with a toothy grin. The sidekicks copied the act, the red-head chipping in a hearty 'Mrs Jay makes the best pies!’

“Apple pie? What’s that?” Emeline asked. “And who’s mom?”

“Don’t you have parents?!” The boy who had been silent up until now uttered. This boy had dirty blonde hair, and was the only of the three boys in long pants. 

“Well I have Me-ik, and Daddy, and Spy, and Py-Py…” Emeline said, her tiny voice trailing off. 

“But you don’t have a mom?” The tall boy said. “Come on then! You can meet my mom. The name’s Donald. Donald Jay.” The boy in long pants had introduced himself next as Ivan, and the red haired boy was called Luke. “Hopefully, my snotty sister hasn’t eaten all the pie yet!” Donald finished with a laugh. “Let’s go home!” Donald grabbed Emeline’s hand, and pulled her into running down the path.

After a short distance, the kids turned down an alley and stepped onto the porch of a cozy house. Donald, Luke and Ivan pulled the door open, and barreled inside whooping and yelling. “Pie! Pie! Pie! Pie!” They cheered. Emeline scuttled up behind them and started cheering as well. Whatever pie was, it must be yummy! It was when Mrs Jay rounded the corner of the kitchen, Emeline couldn’t help but freeze. The tall woman with the dish of dessert was beautiful. Her long brown hair laid gracefully draping down her shoulder, and her face—although slightly wrinkled—held a look of happiness and love.

 

“Hello boys.” To Emeline, the woman spoke with the voice of an angel. “I’m putting the pie on the table. One piece each!” She finished, setting the dish down and pinching each boy’s cheek. 

“Aww! Mom!” Each said, disappointed.

“You know the rules! We need to save some for when your father gets home, and for dessert, and- Oh! Who’s this?” Mrs Jay said, crouching down to meet eyes with Emeline.

“We found her on the way back.” Ivan said, “Apparently she doesn’t have a mom.” 

“Doesn’t have a mother? Sweetie what’s your name?” She asked.

“E-Emline.” Emeline said, having trouble saying her name.

“Emeline, where are your parents?” The mother asked, gently taking the young girl’s shoulder.

 

“Mother! I’m home!” A different feminine voice called out, interrupting. 

“Come here would you, Donald’s found a lost little girl.” Mrs Jay said worriedly. 

“Let me go and change first!” The feminine voice replied. 

“Now Emeline, do you know where your parents are?” The mother lifted Emeline carefully, and set her on the countertop. Emeline’s dress had new grass and dirt stains present everywhere, and a tear from where she had gotten into a fight with a rose bush. Her hair was ratty, and leaves seemed to be rather keen on staying in the girl’s brown locks. Emeline’s face was also dirty, and had multiple scratches from losing her rose-bush battle. She definitely looked like a lost child.

“What are pare-nts?” Emeline asked, rolling the word in her mouth to determine what the angel was asking.

“Your mommy and daddy?” Mrs Jay asked.

“I have a daddy!” Emeline said with a gleeful smile. “An Py-Py, Big Bruha, Me-ik, Hevy, Spy,” Emeline took a moment to recollect her thoughts when Donald came over and leaned against the countertop. 

 

“I think she’s lost it.” He said, pointing his finger towards his head and rolling his wrist in a circle.

“You go back with the boys!” Mrs Jay said, flipping the boys hat lid down. “Sweetie, do you know your daddy’s name?” Emeline shook her head. “Oh dear… You wouldn’t happen to know his phone number..?” Emeline shook her head again. The mother sighed, and gently pinched Emeline’s nose. "Well I guess all we can do is get you all cleaned up and wait for your daddy to come looking for you.” She picked up Emeline, and set her on her hip. “Boys, if I come in there and theres more than three pieces of pie gone…” 

The three boys in the room over quickly went silent, and starting shuffling and rocking chairs whispering not so quietly. “Your fault!” “No! I only had one!” ‘It wasn’t me!” “Was too!” Mrs Jay chuckled, and went in to find the three boys with pie on their faces and hands. “You little rascals!” She said, reaching out her free arm and going towards the boys. 

“Run! Run!” They yelled, tripping out of their seats and sprinting away. Mrs Jay laughed, and followed them around the house. “You won’t get away with eating my pie!”

“Rawr!” Emeline said as well, reaching down at the boys. When the three lads had managed to ‘escape,’ out and back onto the afternoon sidewalk, Mrs Jay closed the door and took a deep breath after laughing so much. “Let’s go get you cleaned up now.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Engineer is going to kill us.” All three men said aloud, looking through the trees nearby for Emeline. Lucky for them, it was late into the afternoon and the men had time before the sun went down. It hadn’t been too long, perhaps an hour at most. Medic had delved deeper into the forest ahead of Sniper and Spy.

“How does a child wander off so quickly?” Spy asked, adjusting his suit vest and grumbling.

“We’d find the kid quicker if ya would help.” Sniper angrily mumbled back, on his knees peering through the forestry.

"Tais toi bordel Bushman.” Spy snapped, forgoing his abstinence and lighting a cigarette. The Australian ‘tch’-ed, and stood up.

“You’re a real pain in my ass sometimes.” Sniper growled. He stepped close to Spy, who looked away to avoid conflict. “Would ya look at me Spook? Take me seriously for five seconds? Or is that too much.” He sneered. Spy responded by turning to Sniper and shoving Sniper's sloping shoulders. Sniper took a few small steps backwards, readjusting his balance.

“I’m not the one trying to start a fight.” Spy snarled in response, snaking his hand into his inner vest pocket and keeping it there. Sniper strode over, and ripped Spy’s arm from his vest, holding it above his head and against a tree. 

“Don’t.” Sniper said, his voice low and gravelly. It sent chills up and down Spy’s spine, which made the frenchman smile. 

“Maybe I should keep you off zhe cigarettes if you’ll be like this.” Spy said, blowing cigarette smoke out and using his free hand to caress Sniper’s pectorals. Instinctively, Sniper dove his head forward and planted a rough kiss on Spy’s lips, which the shorter man reciprocated. Quickly, Sniper’s eyes went wide, as he felt Spy’s hand begin to move down, and he tripped backwards landing on his rear in the dirt. Spy laughed heartily, and after a moment flicked a cigarette down at Sniper.

“Come along Mundy, let’s get back on track.” Spy said, turning and deciding to walk down the town streets and see if Emeline had wandered in there, and not in the forest. Sniper would have immediately followed, if not for a growing crabbiness and embarrassment from his actions. He instead sulked for a minute, crossing this arms and lighting his cig.

The men searched for what felt like minutes, to suddenly discover the sun hanging low on the horizon. It danced in their vision tauntingly, like a carrot being dangled on the fishing rod of destiny. Medic sighed, and brushed his ripped burgundy vest before putting it into Sniper’s satchel. “Could you two return to the base? Perhaps send Engineer and Scout to help me search?” 

The Spy and Sniper asked, if they were to be sent back, why the Medic would not return as well. The man of medicine simply responded with a grunt and a ‘I do not want to face Heavy knowing das kleine mädchen is out here in danger.’ The two nodded, and left. Medic grumbled quietly to himself in german, adjusting his hair which had become rather rustled up. After ducking into alleys, he decided to simply start knocking on doors, and if anyone asked, he was babysitting and Emeline had run away while on a walk. He couldn’t make the excuse she was his daughter after all, the mercenaries were well known for their loud and out there personalities and employment in the gravel wars. He shuddered, and feared for whatever trouble Emeline had gotten herself into.

 

Emeline however, was laughing and clapping along with Donald and Mrs. Jay, having the time of her life in a little radio sing along. She didn’t know any of the words of course, or even what was really going on, but the air of the house was light, the voices cheerful, and music swinging. She had been given a nice bath by the woman of the house, and been put in clothes much too big for her, but tightened with a trusty belt, and the long sleeves rolled up. They laughed and had fun dancing through the main level of the house, a new emotion coming to Emeline. 

Harmony. She felt happy, at peace, like this was where she belonged. She felt loved, and like this new ‘mother’ concept was something she could really get behind. Still, she knew deep down this wasn’t where she would always want to be. Like the small child she was, Emeline knew eventually her mind would change, and she would want her Py-Py and Teddy Roosebelt. When the light jazz song ended and the trio had exhausted their laughs, The feminine voice from earlier called out again, and emerged with a matching body.

The woman had short blonde hair, and was now wearing a long pleated skirt and loose blouse. She clipped her hair back on either side of her face as she entered the room. “Seems I just missed the musical. Oh, who’s this?” She said, starting with a lighthearted smile and ending her thought in confused curiosity.

“Emeline.” Mrs Jay said, “The girl Donald found.” She said, catching her breath and smiling. “She apparently has a father, but she rattles off a bunch of other random words when asked about her caretakers.”

“Who takes care of you Emeline?” The young woman asked, leaning down to be eye level with the toddler.

“Daddy, an Py-Py, an big bruah, a-an luenend…” She said, listing off the mercs she could remember at the moment. 

The two women meet gazes, and just shrugged. “Maybe she hit her head or something. We can keep her until her dad shows up right?” Donald asked, jumping at the chance to be an older sibling. “It’s the least we can do.”

 

Scout had been looking over his shoulder, and had run straight into the German in the small town’s street. “Scout! Glad you could make it. Und Engineer?”

“Hard hat wants to shove his gunslinger so far up your ass you’ll cough nuts and bolts for a week.”

“Ah.” Medic replied, understanding why Scout had arrived so speedily. He ran his hand through his black hair, leaving it a veritable birds nest on his head. “Let’s find her before he arrives zhen. You take east streets, I’ll take west.” The two split up, beginning to knock on doors and asking homes that would open up for them. They continued their work, each house seeming to just be another dead end when the sun had finally set.

 

“Honey, go and check the mail for me.” Mrs Jay said, “Your brother was too busy focused on pie this afternoon to grab it for me.”

“Will do mom.” The young woman replied, standing. “Care to come with me Emeline?” She asked,to which Emeline replied with a happy ‘yes!’ The woman picked up Emeline, set her on her hip, and went out to the family’s mailbox. She had collected most of the letters and bills when a voice called out from down the street. “Medic?” The young lady asked, somewhat recognizing the thick German accent.

“Irene!” Medic called, recognizing the somewhat blurry figure of his friend. Upon asking if anyone had seen the girl he was babysitting in a nearby pub, a drunken man had gotten the wrong idea and given him a rather hard fist to face collision. His glasses were fractured, and had been stepped on in his scuffled attempt to apologize. And by apologize, he of course meant unsheathe the übersaw he kept clipped to his back beneath his vest. “Have you seen- Emeline!” He gasped, coming close enough to the woman to notice the girl situated on her waist. “We’ve been looking for you!”

“You know her? My brother found her roaming the streets.” Irene responded, adjusting her hold on the toddler. She looked down at Emeline, as the girl didn’t seem to call out for her caretaker. In fact, she covered her face and shied away from the man. To her, he was not her Medic. He smelled different, he had no glasses, his hair was a mess, and he was extremely agitated. The man she had come to know was the veritable opposite of the man in front of her. “Are you sure…?” Irene asked, sliding the mail under her arm and holding Emeline’s back with her hand. 

“Ja- I know, it may look bad but-“ The Medic was interrupted by shotgun rounds going off in the distance, accompanied by loud yelling in an unmistakable southern drawl. He gasped. “Nein!”

Engineer came barreling down the street, glowing Frontier Justice in his hands and an unmistakable look of pure rage as if any second he would burst a blood vessel. “SAWBONES!!” The Texan came irresistibly close to making a 'Swiss-Medic' entree, when he noticed the young lady nearby and the small figure she had on her waist. Dropping the weapon into his shotgun holster on his side, Dell ran over with his somewhat short legs and called out. “Emmy!” Emeline lowered her hands, and looked up at the Engineer with a wide grin. 

“Daddy!” She called back, reaching towards the man. Engineer ran up to the small gate, and met eyes with Irene. “Miss.” He said, as politely as he could.

“Hello Mister. Engineer I presume? Medic has talked about you.” She said, handing the young girl to him. In that moment, Dell could care less what Irene was saying. He took Emeline as quick as he could, and hugged the girl close to his chest. 

“You had daddy worried!” He said, putting his gloved hand on the back of Emeline’s head and holding her with his left arm. “Don’t you ever run off like that again! You could’ve gotten seriously hurt li’l miss!” He said sternly, his lips puckered.”I’m glad you’re alright.” He said with a happy sigh. “Thank you very much ma’am.” Engineer said, tipping his helmet towards Irene, “I’ll let y’all get back to yer lives.”

“Not a problem.” She replied, “I’m glad she’s found her family. Can I ask one thing of you though?” 

“Anything.” Engineer responded, adjusting his hold on Emeline to get the girl comfortable as her eyes started to flutter shut.

“Would you mind taking that one home with you?” She asked, pointing at the ground. The Texan followed her index finger to see the Medic passed out on the ground, white as a sheet.

“Least the fool knows when he’s in real danger. He shoulda seen what I did ta Spah and Snipes.” Engineer mumbled to himself with a chuckle. “Will do little lady. Have a good night now.” Engineer said, dragging Medic down the road by the back of his collar.

 

It was somewhat late into the night when Engineer gently kicked the back door of the base open, and drug in the german. “Heavy, take doc back to the clinic.” Engie said, dropping Medic in front of the tall Russian. Heavy helped the doctor to his feet, and walked back to the clinic. “Let’s get you back to bed lil’un.” Engineer cooed softly to the girl in his arms. 

Emeline opened her eyes drowsily, and looked up at the Engineer. After a moment, she smiled. “Thank you daddy…” She mumbled, before rolling slightly onto her side and draping her arm over Engineer’s forearm. His eyebrows raised under his goggles, and he quickly returned to his workshop to sit in his rancho relaxo, with Emeline laying curled slightly on his chest.

 

It was the morning afterwards, and Emeline was crying, waking up the Engineer. He held her, and gently rocked her. “Oh sweetie. Where did you get those clothes…?” He asked, just now noticing Emeline’s wardrobe change.

With a sniffle, Emeline responded with a quiet "Miss Jay." 

"The woman who found ya, eh?... Hey, let's go see Pyro. I think they've got somethin' fun for you to do. Daddy's got some work to do." Engineer said quietly, standing up and opening his workshop door. Pyro had been furious that the support classes had lost the girl, and been so dejected that Engineer had not allowed him to see her once she had returned--even though she was asleep. Engineer however didn't have to find the masked Pyromaniac, as Pyro stood directly blocking the way out. "Mornin' Py."

"Nmnrrmr!" The masked figure murmured, ecstatic to see their little friend. They lifted the little girl, and bounced her happily on their hip.

"See you late Py."

Pyro skipped away, toying with Emeline and making the little girl giggle loudly. The two sat at the cafeteria table, Emeline toying with the canister's on Pyro's uniform. Neither were exactly sure what was in them, but Pyro was sure not to let the toddler open them in case they were flash grenades or something equally dangerous. She dropped the canister Pyro had not allowed in her mouth onto the table and Emeline turned her attention to instead Pyro's mask. She put her tiny hands on the mask, her left one grabbing a firm hold of the air filter with her right grabbing the bottom half of the eye protector. 

"Mmnhm mnh nm mnn? (Do you want to see?)" Pyro asked the girl. She nodded and scooted backwards from where she was previously seated, to give Pyro some space. Pyro realized then, that there was no backing out this time. Carefully, Pyro looked around the cafeteria, sure no other mercenaries were close by. With shaky gloves, he lifted the bottom of the mask. It seemed to move at a snails pace, but Pyro under the mask was still unsure if he was willing to do this. His eyes were scrunched tight, and when he felt the cafeteria light against his eyelids, he opened them and looked down at Emeline. The girl in the meantime looked up at the man, watching the unmasking. She was ensnared, discovering his gentle jawline and smooth chin. However, she was more enthralled with the burn marks and long term scars decorating the right side of Pyro's face. They seemed to corner just around his right eye, still giving him full mobility of his eye with minimal interference. He peered down carefully, his piercing green eyes meeting Emeline's hazel eyes after a moment. 

The toddler extended her hand, motioning for Pyro to come closer to her. The man shakily leaned towards the girl and flinched when she placed her smooth and small hand against his burn scars. She traced them carefully, from just below his right eyebrow to the very bottom of his jaw. They were bad, as evident by the fact the Medigun had been unable to heal them after so many respawns.  
"Please don't be afraid." He whispered, feeling the tears on the very edge of his eyes. "I don't want anyone to leave me again." He said quietly, closing his eyes and losing his façade with tears falling down his cheeks. 

Emeline responded louder than Pyro was expecting, or perhaps it was just the silence that he had become accustomed to. "You look beautiful!" She said, grinning big and planting a little kiss on Pyro's burned cheek. His eyes snapped open in shock, and he froze. The man let out a hoarse, surprised laugh, and quickly covered his mouth. 

"Thank you." He said from behind his gloved hand. He choked down his shuddering sobs and reached his arms out quickly to capture Emeline in a tight hug. "I was never the most smart, and after the accident, everybody made fun a me... A-an' people were scared..." He said. "They either ran away or threw rocks." He finished, releasing Emeline to look at her. 

Emeline understood the basics of what Pyro spoke, but didn't get everything perfectly. In all honesty, Pyro could care less. He had found someone who wouldn't run after they saw his face. "Thank you so much." He finally said, wiping his tears. He then slid the mask back down, taking a few seconds to readjust to the lack of light filtered through his thick glass lenses. "Mm mnhm mnmm? (D'you want some snacks?)" Pyro said, smiling under the mask and returning to his normal behavior. 

"Yeah!!" The little girl cheered, as she would get not only sweets, but as well she had helped her favorite 'Py-Py.' Meanwhile, Scout standing outside of the Cafeteria was pressed against the wall, his bandaged hand over his mouth and the boy was sweating bullets. He quickly sprinted out, through the halls and locked himself in his room convincing himself what he just saw was simply a hallucination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am currently on vacation, and will not be updating any of my works for quite some time. Thank you for understanding.


	9. Chapter 9

Sniper and Spy were busy at the same time, sitting in one of Sniper's nests and talking, sharing cigarettes, and nursing their Engineer-inflicted wounds. "What are we gonna do Lu, Ain't you two due to swap back?" He asked the man now wearing his preferred blue vest jacket and blue pants. 

The two Spies and Snipers had run into each other, both having rather uncontrollable libido's on the battle field where they both attempted to 'occupy' the same Sniper nest. As a kind of mutual understanding, the Spies had proposed the ideas of switching out their team colors and adjusting their respawn codes to spend time with their lovers. That was what had caused the BLU respawn to be broken and unrepairable, it would be until Lucien had placed the matching sapper into the RED respawn. That would swap the genetic codes and figure measurements of the Spies once more, allowing Lucas--the RED Spy--to return to the RED base, and Lucien--the BLU Spy--to return to the BLU base. 

"Oui." Lucien murmured, "But what will we do now? Lucas is not nearly as kind as I am." 

Indeed, as Spies were not known for their kindness, Lucien backstabbed and made his victims suffer little if at all. Lucas on the other hand was known to torture those he caught, and use painful weapons in the relative killing of his enemies. From that, it was easy to see just how Masochistic the BLU Sniper must be. It made the RED sniper cackle when he realized his teammate and opposite counterpart were in a relationship, as the BLU Sniper was quiet, focused, and rarely shot a RED without tipping his hat and murmuring a prayer. 

"Back to the task at hand, if I do not re-sap   
zhe repawn, Lucas vill skin me. 'e enjoys killing zhe BLUs after all." Spy murmured. 

"Yeah..." Sniper mumbled, running his hand across his stubbled jaw. The problem they had encountered was not simply the switching, but protecting their new little friend. Lucas no doubt would be less gentle with Emeline, if he even decided to let her live at all. Had Lucas been there when Emeline was discovered, there was no doubt she would be dead by now. That was why BLU's respawn had been down for so long, prompting such a break from the war. Lucien was afraid to return to his alignment, and leave the little girl to the hands of Lucas. 

"Yer gonna have to switch back at some point." Sniper said, taking a deep drag from his cig. 

"But how will you hide zhe child? You know her, she is rambunctious, and has already shown signs of attachment to the 'RED' Spy." Spy muttered, annoyed with how spending time with his 'boyfriend'--he called Sniper this only because it bothered the Aussie-- had resulted in him putting the safety of a child in danger. This was one job he had never expected a situation like this to occur in. 

After a few seconds, both men had resigned themselves to simply sitting in the silence. "I will try and talk with him." Spy finally said, standing up. 

"Woahoah, you don't mean right now, do ya?" Sniper scrambled to his feet, briefly tripping over his own long legs. Sniper's answer came in the quick cloak of his man, and the quick muffled footsteps which normally followed one of their meetings. "Goddammit Spy." 

 

Inside the base, Soldier was walking to the cafeteria. "Pyro?" He half asked and half yelled, stepping into the mess hall. 

"Mhm? (Mhm?)" Pyro said, looking up from playing with Emeline. Emeline had somehow managed to get frosting from a cupcake, and she begun sticking things to Pyro's mask using the frosting as glue. 

"Ah! Engineer had said you had taken the child. It is my turn to train her." He said, walking over and reaching out for Emeline. Pyro lifted her carefully, and whispered quietly to her before he handed her off to Soldier. Soldier took the girl, which made he cheer. 

"Lutennend!" She said, clapping her hands. 

"Afternoon private." Soldier said with a stern salute. He carried Emeline out of the room, and returned to the classroom. He sat her down, and walked up to the chalkboard. On it, was a recognizable scrawl--looking more like chicken scratch than english. "We will learn english today! Engineer said I couldn't teach you rocket jumping, and this was the next best thing!"

 

"Do you know what this says?" He asked after he had made sure Emeline knew the basic alphabet. 

"Ahmewica." She said, squinting at the board. It was the first time she had seen the word, but it seemed more foreign than other words she had learned. 

"Yes! America is our homeland, land of men of red white and blue, and eagles!" 

Soldier began to rant, spewing jingoist comments and thoughts aloud. Emeline smiled, amused once again by how funny Soldier looked and acted, finding him enjoyable only because she couldn't understand what he was saying. The two continued their 'lesson,' Emeline being able to recognize more images and words that Soldier found important. Something Soldier didn't plan on, was the RED Demoman nudging the door open and sticking his head in. 

"Oi! Ya, lets go then Soldier." Demo said, signaling with his arm for the man to accompany him. 

"What do you mean?" Soldier asked, walking over to the door. 

"Ah got somthen' to show you and the kid." Demo said, disappearing out into the hall again. Hesitantly, Soldier lifted up Emeline and walked out into the hall to follow the demolitions expert. Just barely catching a glimpse of Demo turning the corner, Soldier and Emeline picked up the pace. They went up two levels of the base, Soldier finding his way to the attic. 

"You Scott son of a bitch...." Soldier muttered, seeing a ceiling panel lifted and the sun rays shining into the small room. 

"Oi, watch yer mouth. There are childr'n about after all!" Demo called down with a cackle. 

"Take the private!" Soldier called, extending his arms through the empty space to the roof. Demo's steps creaked the roof exterior slightly, and his hands gingerly lifted Emeline up. 

The girl looked around somewhat confused, but smiled when the warm summer breeze tickled her cheeks and tussled her hair. Demo walked back to the more flat area, and sat with Emeline in his lap. She looked off into the sky, watching the fluffy white clouds and their swirling patterns. 

"Clouds." Demo said, hunching down and pointing up at the clouds. "They're whats up in the sky." he said to clarify. 

"Clouds." The little girl said, "I like clouds." 

"Almost as much as you like America." Soldier finished for her, saluting the sky. Demoman let out a hearty laugh, and fell silent when a bald eagle screeched in the distance. 

"Alright..." He said quietly, leaning back on his elbows and forearms. 

"Uncle Demo?" Emeline asked quietly, still watching the clouds float by. 

'Where'd that Uncle bit come from?' He thought. "Aye Em?" He asked. 

"Whats on your eye?" She asked, clearly curious about his eye patch. 

"Ah, I eh... I got in an accident. Lost me eye." Demo responded, his voice somewhat melancholy. "But who needs depth perception anyway?" Demo laughed, smacking Soldier on the shoulder rousing a laugh from him too. 

Sensing the lighthearted atmosphere, Emeline giggled as well. She turned and put her hand on the man's eye patch, before moving her grasp onto his hat. "H-hey Em." He said, as she started tugging and pulling on it. "Nah, its my hat!" 

"My hat!" Emeline repeated with a mischievous grin. Eventually, she ripped the hat off Demo's head, and his black hair poofed out. It was a decent amount of fluff, and Emeline had found her target. She laughed, clapping her hands as she watched the demoman run his hand through his hair. 

"Your hair!" She said, reaching up towards it. The man had never been very showing of it, but secretly been very fond of his hair. He leaned down, letting Emeline pet him. 

"Ahh... Jeez youre such a doll." Demo said, smiling and lifting her up into his arms from his lap. She laughed more, and then turned to face Soldier who was watching quietly. 

"You next!" She pointed, curious as to what exactly the lieutenant held beneath his helmet. With a hearty laugh, the man lifted his helmet, showing his short blond-brunet hair. Emeline smiled brightly, happy that everyone had such pretty hair. "Spy's Next!" Emeline said, balling her hand into a fist and making a determined face. 

"Keep yer dreams up Em." Demoman said, knowing full well she could never wriggle the mask off of the crouton. Soldier looked around the rooftop, spying a worn out red flag, and he got up to grab it. Carefully, he ripped the fabric into strips and returned to sit beside Demo and Emeline who had returned to the mans lap. He handed one of the strips to Demo, and the two tied Emeline's hair into pigtails. 

"What do you think?" They asked her, as she grabbed the fabric ties, and ran her hands down her pigtails. 

"I love them!" She squeed. The red fabric tied up her brown hair, and the loose bangs sticking to her forehead helped make her pink cheeks stand out even more. Emeline's hazel eyes now sparkled with a beautiful brown.

The two men noticed her now somewhat oily hair, and nodded at each other. They would ask Medic and Engineer to bathe her. "You look adorable." Demon said, patting Emeline on the head. 

"Affirmative." Soldier repeated, returning his vision to the sky. 

 

The three sat on the roof for another hour, lost in talk of oddly shaped clouds, new exciting colors, and hair. It wasnt untill the Heavy poked his head from the 'entrance' to where they sat did they realize they had left without telling anyone. 

"Soldier!" Heavy said, "There you are." He said, relieved. 

"Hevy!" Emeline cheered. "You don't have any hair." She said, looking at the bald man.

"Da Eme." He said. He returned to talking to the Soldier, "Doktor and Heavy have been looking for you and Eme. Roof is dangerous." Heavy warned. 

"Ahh, she'll be fine. Needed to see tha clouds!" Demo said, waving his arm to the sky. 

"There was a cloud that looked like Demo!" She said with a big grin. 

Heavy felt his face soften at the cute sight, and he let out a quiet sigh. "I am sure. Is time for Heavy to teach." He said, as the two explosive experts had kept Emeline past the certain exchange time. 

"Lutennent teached me some!" Emeline called, excited and proud of her new found knowledge. Heavy face paled, his lips making a worrisome line across his stubbled chin. 

"That might be problem." He said quietly. "Come. Time to go now." He said, his head disappearing back into the building, strikingly resembling a tall Russian gopher. 

Soldier stood up first, sliding on his helmet and holding Emeline while Demoman stood up. Returning to inside the building, she was passed from Soldier to Heavy, who nodded appreciatively. 

The two returned to the classroom, and ticked away the minutes learning the basics of speech and the extent of Heavy's english spelling. It wasn't until Scout poked his head in that things seemed to click. The boy was by no means smart, but he could spell, and that was good enough. 

"Thank you for help Scout." Heavy said, dropping a small bag of jelly beans on Emeline's desk for the girl to eat. She opened it carefully, and started eating them as the two talked. 

"'S no problem. Glad I could help." He said, running his hand under the back rim of his hat. "My turn next, right? 'Till dinner?" Scout asked, wanting to make sure. 

"Da. Do not leave her." Heavy replied, very carefully patting Emeline's head and then Scout's shoulder. 

"Yeah, Yeah." Scout said, sitting down in a chair across from Emeline. He waited until the man had left before scooting his chair closer, and talking to her. "Hey kiddo." He half stammered, still not used taking care of a child or talking to her how he should. 

"Hi big brudda!" She said with a smile. 

Scout nodded, slightly turning the headset on his head before drumming his fingers anxiously against Emeline's desk. "You know Pyro?" Scout asked tentatively. "You, y'known, seen his face?" He asked. 

Emeline fell silent, remembering for a moment how Pyro had whispered to her. 'Don't tell anyone.' He had said through the mask, being sure the girl had heard and would protect his secret. "No." Emeline said, looking back down at her five remaining jelly beans. 

"Now c'mon, I know you saw it. I-I... I saw 'im too." Scout said quickly. 

Emeline was confused, as she hadn't seen her brother at the time she saw her 'py-py.' She was also sad, as now she couldn't keep her promise to the masked man. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment. Emeline closed her eyes and cried. She cried and wailed, her face turning pink. 

"Woahwoah woah kid!!" Scout said, as suddenly the girl started bawling. "N-no, don't cry!" He said, reaching out his bandaged hands and grabbing her by her ribcage. "Its alright! I'm sorry!" He said nervously, lifting her and hugging her against his chest. She continued to cry, all of her emotions boiling down to this release. It had been a long time since the girl had cried, Scout realized that and decided to try and wait it out. He bounced her gently, humming the tune to his favorite childhood nursery rhyme in an attempt to calm her. She however continued to cry, until minutes later where she let her head rest against Scout's chest, and she closed her eyes. 

"Musta been tired." Scout said quietly, he guessed it was normally for children her age to take naps. Medic had said Emeline seemed between two and three, but she was picking up language and walking around. Maybe she just looked young? Maybe she grew fast? The Scout couldn't tell. For now, he was happy that she was asleep.  
“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Scout murmured, “I just- Ma and my brothers and I moved around a bit when I was younger.” Scout said, gently bouncing Emeline and slowly pacing around the room. “We lived in a little town, and there was this older kid. I know, even as a kid I shoulda been as smart and perfect as I am now, but the kid was dumb. Like, he had a fucke- messed up face. He didn’t have parents either for any kids knew. My brothers and I used to beat him up for kicks.” 

Scout was now more or less confessing to Emeline, who was asleep. “I never thought I would end up working with him years later.” Scout said quietly, his grip on Emeline tightening, bringing her closer to his chest. A silence engulfed the makeshift classroom, Scout eventually sitting down with the little girl and he let out a nervous breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short on the word count, but I think more than enough cuteness and development happens to make up for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I's updating finally! With School finally situated, happiness back from vacation, and lots of water being drunk, I has descended once again to bestow beautiful cuteness upon the masses.

It wasn’t until the Administrator’s voice boomed across the base did Scout open his eyes—which he didn’t remember closing—and rushed to his feet. “Battle will commence tomorrow men! Do not fail me.” She said, her voice always seeming to be full of spite. Cradling the little girl, and surrendering one of his hands to her, Scout started walking towards the mess hall. It was the Heavy’s turn to cook, Scout bracing himself for something pungent and just maybe containing vodka for all he knew.

Emeline held on to the young man, playing with his bandages and sniffling her nose as the ‘scary lady’ had yelled. Her mood significantly lightened however, when she heard the familiar calls of all the mercenaries in the cafeteria. Scout entered, with the little girl in his right arm, to the happy calls of the other mercs.

“How vas she? Vell behaved?” Medic asked, rearranging a few of papers on the table he was seated at. 

“Yeah.” Scout said, not as smooth as he had wanted it to be. He sat the little girl down on a bench, but the girl quickly wiggled her way from the middle of the bench and tumbled to the floor. “Kid!” Scout called, as the nearby Sniper rushed over, before Emeline stood up as if nothing had happened, smiling up at the Aussie. Quickly, a mischievous grin crossed her face and she ran between the tall man’s legs across the cafeteria. 

“Emeline!” Scout and Sniper called, as the girl was faster than expected. “Get back here kiddo!” Sniper said, putting his hand on the table and crouching down to look for the small one. “Other side of Demo’s table.” He said to the Scout, who stood and walked over towards Demo. 

“Now where could she ‘a gone?” Scout said loudly, taking steps in turns, and gesturing with his arms widely. He heard the little girl giggle from the other side of the defensive class' table, and cover her little mouth. “Maybe she’s…” Scout said, stepping closer to where he knew Emeline was hiding. This time Sniper and Demo let out a few laughs, Medic even looking up from his paper work to watch their shenanigans. “Over here!” He cheered, running over and reaching down for the girl. 

Fast as she could, Emeline made a mad dash under Scout’s hands and quickly ended up in front of the opposite entry way. “Now what are you doing’ over here Emmy?” Engineer asked, walking in from the east hall and reaching down to pat Emeline’s head. 

“Daddy!” She said gleefully. Emeline reached her arms up towards the short man, who quickly hefted her up. “Playin’ with big bruddah an Snipah!” 

 

“Now tha trick is, whose accent ’s she catchin.” Demoman said with a snicker, before taking a drink from his cup. With a soft smile, the Texan leaned his head to the side, allowing Emeline to paw at his helmet and gently grab the edge.

“Now that’s ah good question.” He pondered.

“Ach. Hopefully not mine.” Medic muttered, before sliding most of his papers into a folder and setting it aside.

“Heavy likes Doktor’s accent.” Heavy said, suddenly entering the conversation. “Dinner is ready,” He finished, taking a seat beside Medic and resting his chiseled jaw on the palm of his hand, elbows pressed against the tabletop.

“Nein, most people find it threatening. Bad memories, you know?” Medic said, watching as Engineer and Emeline went into the kitchen area, followed closely by Demo and Scout.

“Da.” Heavy said quietly. “But I love doctor’s accent.” He whispered, before leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on the doctor’s ear. Medic’s face turned pink, as the just the kiss sent chills up and down his back. 

“Misha.” Medic, whispered in return, his voice rising in pitch because of his embarrassment.

“Uh, Medic?” Demo asked from inside the kitchen.

“One moment!” Medic called back. “You fool.” The German murmured, gently pulling Heavy’s shirt sleeve.

“Doc this is kinda important.” Scout called out, somewhat nervous.

“Vhat is it fools?" Medic sighed, somewhat upset as he stood and turned into the kitchen. 

 

There, was Engineer, Scout, Demo and Emeline, all covered in the stew that was tonight’s dinner. Emeline was in Engineer’s arms, the man’s helmet on her head. Scout appeared to be the most soaked, as he was the closest to the stovetop where the now empty pot sat. Demo stood a foot away, eyes closed and mouth pulled into a line as a chunk of meat was nestled between the top and brim of his hat. The four seemed to stand—or sit in one’s case—in silence, abashed. “What happened?” Medic asked, sighing and rubbing his hand against his face, lifting his glasses over them. Instead of a response, Medic was greeted with arms raised, Scout’s pointing at Demo, whose arm was pointed back at Scout.

Medic was about to let out a groan, when he saw Emeline’s tiny hand pointed at Scout. The helmet hung widely over her head, covering all but the bottom of her face. Under the brim however, was a tiny smile partially covered in stew. Instead, he let out a small laugh, and lifted a nearby towel from the towel rack attached to the wall. “You two,” he said, tossing the towel to Engineer. “Vill be making- remaking dinner.” He said sternly, turning and leaving the kitchen. Engineer quickly followed, wiping liquid and partially boiled vegetables off of Emeline’s shirt and pants.

“I think we need a bath.” Engineer chuckled, tipping his helmet back on Emeline’s head. The two walked out of the cafeteria as Emeline laughed happily, her voice cascading through nearby parts of the base. In the kitchen, Scout and Demo started grumbling, the former being put on cleaning up duty. 

“What happened?” Heavy asked, as his lover sat down beside him once again, but without the bowl of stew he had anticipated.

“Idiots idiots idiots.” Medic murmured. “Sorry Kuschelbär, but Scout und Demo will be remaking your dinner. I am not exactly sure what happened, but the stew exploded, or something of the sort.”

Heavy turned his head to the kitchen, hearing the angry yells and snarls of Demo and Scout. He let out a small 'hmph' in acceptance, and returned to sitting quietly. "Heavy think Heavy should stay tomorrow." He said, looking down at his hands. 

"Vhat? No!" Medic said, "You are incredibly important to zhe var." He said, adjusting his glasses and shirt collar. With his rolled up sleeves and forearms exposed, the German man couldn't help but feel slightly exposed. 

"Someone must protect Eme." Heavy stated, "Spy can not miss all days." Medic simply nodded. 

"Zhe is at zhe troublesome age." Medic said, moving his papers into a full stack and tapping the bottom of the pages against the table. "Valking, talking." Medic said with a quiet smile. 

"Doktor raised child?" Heavy asked, resting his head on his curled fist, turned towards Medic. 

"Ach." Medic stood abruptly and grabbed his papers. "Had plans at one point." He said somewhat solemn. "Did not come zhrough though." He took off towards his clinic, papers tucked in his elbow. "Get me vhen zhe boys are done cooking."

Medic disappeared through the door, and Heavy watched somewhat sadly. 

 

Meanwhile, Engineer set Emeline down on his desktop and looked at her. She was messy, covered halfway in what was tonight's dinner. "I think we'll have to go see Doc and use a sink as a tub." Engineer cooed, unsure that he could properly clean the child up in a shower. Lifting her up once again, Dell moved to the clinic. "Medic?" The short man asked, walking in to the clinic. 

"Hallo Engineer. Vhat’s wrong?" The German asked from the bird closet. 

"I was wonderin' if we could use one ah yer sinks. Showers don't seem small enough just yet." Engineer said, gently pulling at Emeline's shirt sleeve. The girl turned her head towards the man, sending the much too big helmet spinning slightly, and Emeline laughed. 

"You can use the sink to your left." Medic called, not coming out from the bird sanctuary.

"Thanks Doc." Engineer said as he walked over and sat Emeline down on the sink edge. "I'll get a few towels. Stay here," he said, pointing his finger towards her. Emeline simply looked at the finger in front of her, burbling and speaking to herself in baby-gibberish. "Good." Engie said, patting his--or more so her--helmet. 

Emeline watched her favorite adult walk away, and decided to give him a little time before she would cry. If he left her, she would be very displeased. But, she saw him walk across the white floor open a weird wall thing, and return with big fluffy things. "Abahhb... Whah.." She burbled at the many and unknown fluffy offenders. 

"Towels." Dell said, "You'll appreciate them once you get a nice bath." He turned on the faucet, waiting until the water was a gentle warm, and then realized something. He had had girlfriends in the past, but he never had children. He wasn't exactly sure of how to go about this. "Ahm..." He said quietly. Ready to get clean, Emeline leaned her head back far enough for the helmet to fall to the sink edge, and she put her hands behind herself to brace her tiny frame. The sink was not only where Emeline sat, the flat area that was most likely for prepping tools, but also the bowel of the sink. It was large, but filling with water quickly which made the Engineer nervous. "Bath time." He said, unbuttoning her shirt. 

What he didn't know about, was that Emeline had on an undershirt and fabric towel. "Where did you- Musta been Irene." Engineer said after a moment. Engineer said after a moment. "Well if they've lasted this long," he said, bunching up the shirt and pants to put the on the flat sink area. "Getting them a little wet can't hurt!" He cheered, picking up Emeline and setting her in the sink tub. 

The little girl laughed, and splashed around in the water. She paddled around slightly, plopping her hands against the surface of the water. Sitting, it came up the bottom of her ribcage. "Soap's here, an'-" the Texan made a somewhat displeased noise. He had a shaved head, and no need for shampoo. Sniper, Heavy, and Soldier also didn't seem to use shampoo unless doing so for a date or important team meet up with Miss Pauling. "Medic?" Engineer called out to the bird man.

"Ja?" He replied, stepping out of the bird closet, but not before an all too familiar dove--no pun intended--dove out from the closet. "Jenette!" He snapped angrily, as the bird flew around in the high of the ceiling, before perching on the faucet of the sink Emeline was bathing in. 

"Birdy!" The girl called, reaching up with one hand at the avian looking back down at her. The dove leaned her head down, and let the girl stroke her head. 

"You got some shampoo?" Engineer asked the man, sure to keep a watchful eye on the small child and small bird. “Ja.” The german man replied, scuttling over to a nearby cabinet and grabbing a bottle. It indeed had the label ‘SHAMPOO’ printed across the side, Engineer could read it as it flew through the air into his hands. He set it down for a short moment, reaching down and untying the girls pigtails. He set the fabric strips on her shirt and pants, Engineer laughed as Emeline continued petting the bird and attempting to hug it. Popping the cap off and setting it down, Dell squirted a good amount on the palm of his hand.  
“Thanks Doc.” He said, before returning is full focus to the girl in the 'bath tub.'

“I am, I am!” She cheered, clapping her hands. The water in the sink sloshed slightly, but Emeline didn’t seem to mind. His hands went down into the sink and gently rubbed Emeline's scalp. Engineer washed the girl's hair making it foam up and rise into a shower cap like shape on the top of her head. She giggled, and reached up to feel the bubbles in her hair. With a gasp, Emeline brought her hand down and looked at the bubbles eyes wide at the rainbow array of foamy goodness. It was when she reached to put the bubbles in her mouth that Engineer stifled his quiet laughs and rinsed his hands in the water the girl was sitting in. “Now,” He said. “I want you to take this,” he continued grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it. “And hold it up against your eyes like this.” He spoke clearly, holding the damp washcloth up to cover his eyes. “Got it Emmy?” He moved one of his hands, letting the corner of the fabric roll down and reveal his left eye to the girl. She looked up at him, determined and ready to follow orders.

“Sir, yes sir!” She said loudly, before splitting into a lopsided grin. This made the Texan smile his own lopsided grin and hand the girl the washcloth. Holding it up against her tiny hazel eyes, Emeline hummed a nonsense tune as Engineer fountained water from the faucet down over her head, washing away the shampoo. 

“All done!" he replied. Next, he started washing her small arms with his soap, eventually pulling off her undershirt as it was just getting in the way. Then, eventually the diaper so Emeline could finally get a good clean. What he didn’t notice however, was that Jenette had picked up the larger towel and flown away with it. He reached over to grab it, only coming to terms with Emeline’s pile of clothes. 

“Darn bird.” He mumbled. Without realizing, Engineer quickly stepped away to grab another towel when Emeline began to cry. Not loud, albeit her cold body and big beautiful eyes played quick on the short man’s heart. Frantically grabbing a towel and knocking over some kind of canister, He returned, and lifted the girl into a newer, fluffier towel. The girl squeed, and wriggled and squirmed in the mans grasp. “Hey, hey, hey- whah!” He said, leaning down to try and reposition the kicking toddler when she leapt from his arms. She cheered, and scurried out of the med bay, pushing with all her might to move the heavy door. 

“Oh no you don’-“ Engineer started, beginning to run after the girl and tripping over the container that rolled out from the cabinet. “Emeline!” He yelled.

 

Emeline laughed, and ran through the hallway of the base, straight into a familiar boot, who had just stepped out of the kitchen. “Now, what’re ya doin’ lass?” A certain Scottsman asked, turning and squatting down. “Yer all naked!” He said again. Emeline laughed, and nodded, looking up at the man. “Now that’s no way ta be for a fine girlie like yourself!” He said, lifting her up and stepping into the supply cabinet nearby. He pulled down a fabric bag from a shelf. He pushed and prodded with his free fingers, before eventually giving up and biting into the fabric and ripping out three holes. 

“This ought to be good ‘till Engineer can catch ya.” He chuckled. He pulled the sack-dress down over Emelines head, and gently pulling her arms through the holes. “Here.” He said, leaning down once again to tie something around Emeline’s right eye. It was an eyepatch, identical to the one on his face. “Now, yer a pirate, alright Em? Go show Heavy and Scout.” He finished with a smile, stepping out of the closet with Emeline pitter pattering out immediately after. She ran over to the door of the cafeteria, and as soon as Demo opened it, she ran in there as well. “Say ‘Aargh!’ “ Demo cheered, to the confusion of Heavy who was now reading a small journal of some kind. 

“Aargh!” Emeline’s little voice called, in the least threatening way. The little girl ran up to Heavy, and papped her palms against his pant leg. “Imma piiirate!” She cheered, looking up at Heavy with her eye covered and and sack-dress. The Russian couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh, and let the journal in his hand fall to the tabletop. after a few more laughs, Heavy lifted the girl up to sit on the table edge.

“Aah! Is pirate!” The man ‘shrieked,’ waving his hands in the air as if he was scared. 

“Yeah!” Emeline responded, before beaming brightly. 

“Such a cutie.” Demo replied, nodding and returning to the kitchen. 

“Definitely.” Heavy responded, reaching down and gently pinching Emeline’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
